Aloha from Hanahuna
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It is a hot summer in the city, so Brianna invites her friends to come with her and Mystery Inc for a vacation to Hanahuna, Hawaii where Jo, Justin, Justine, Autumn, and the Boys are. However, it is not a normal vacation when there are legends heard of the Wiki-Tiki Spirits who are haunting the island for a sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer afternoon at the city, Cindy was trying to cool herself down with a fan.

"Quit hogging the fan, Cindy!" Penn snapped.

"If I don't keep cool, I'll get a seizure and pass out!" Cindy glared.

"Well, I'm sweating like a pig REALLY BAD!" Penn glared back.

"You are a pig." Cindy mumbled.

" **WHAT?!** " Penn snapped.

"Uh, I said you're not a pig!" Cindy replied. "I just need the fan right now!"

Soon enough, the fan stopped working and the power cut out.

" **AW, COME ON, WHAT GIVES?!** " Penn growled.

"The power went out." Cindy noticed.

"Aw, great..." Penn sulked on the couch. "This is the worst summer ever!"

"Sometimes I wish we could be at Hawaii where Justin, Justine, Jo, and the Rowdyruff Boys are." Cindy sighed.

"They're at Hawaii?" Penn asked.

"Yeah, they left a couple of days ago." Cindy informed.

"What's stopping you?" Penn asked.

"I don't have any money or a way to get to Hawaii..." Cindy shrugged.

There then came a knock on the door and Cindy opened the door and it was Brianna who wore a different outfit. A short-sleeved blue top, black shorts, and a pair of black ballet shoes.

"Hey, Bri, nice outfit." Cindy commented.

"Thanks," Brianna wiped her forehead. "Phew!"

"Hot enough for ya?" Cindy folded her arms. "What's up?"

"Well, me and Trent are going to Hawaii with Mystery Inc and we can bring a few friends along the ride, wanna come with us?" Brianna explained before inviting.

"That does sound nice..." Cindy smiled as she fanned herself. "Is there something happening though?"

"We thought you could use a vacation." Brianna replied.

"Well, in that case, I'll be right back." Cindy said before she then went to her room and put on a short-sleeved top, blue shorts, and a pair of sandals.

Brianna giggled to that. "Come on then, let's go."

Cindy smiled and followed her.

"Cindy, are you coming back yet?" Penn asked as he fanned his face with his hand. " **CINDY?!** "

* * *

"Who else are we gonna invite?" Cindy asked Brianna.

"Let's see, Ashlyn went to Manhattan, Sammy took Sky to Metropolis, and God knows where Duncan and Abby went off to." Brianna thought about it.

"That's true..." Cindy replied.

" **CINDY!** " Penn cried out.

"Uh, come on, let's go." Cindy said quickly.

"Hmm..." Brianna thought about who to go along for the trip before she looked to see the other citizens looking just as terrible.

"Aw, no, my tan is melting!" Anne Maria cried out.

"It's like, really hot out!" Dakota cried out. "And Daddy still needs to work on the pool!"

"I wish we could go somewhere nice and cool like Hawaii," Zoey sighed. "I've never been to Hawaii."

"'Scuse me, Cindy." Brianna said as she then walked off to her other friends.

Cindy sighed as she fanned herself against the hot sun.

* * *

"Hello, I couldn't help but overhear that you guys need a vacation." Brianna smiled.

"OMG, yes, we do!" Dakota replied.

"Well, you're in luck, because I'm going to Hawaii with Trent, Cindy, and Mystery Inc for a vacation, wanna come?" Brianna smiled.

"Hawaii!" Dakota squealed.

"Aw yeah, I'm in!" Anne Maria agreed.

"Me too, if that's okay with you." Zoey shyly added in.

"Of course." Brianna smiled.

* * *

"Going on vacation?" Penn pouted.

Cindy sighed. "Do you wanna come too?"

"Where are you guys going?" Penn asked.

"Hawaii." Cindy said.

"Hawaii, huh?" Penn replied.

"Yeah, you know, hula, hula..." Cindy replied before dancing.

"I'm in!" Penn beamed.

"Hey, Bri, got room for one more?" Cindy asked.

"Yes." Brianna nodded.

"Oh, I hope the others don't mind you." Cindy sighed about Penn coming along.

"They should be here in about fifteen minutes." Brianna estimated.

"So nice of you to invite everyone out for a good time." Zoey hugged Brianna.

"Aw, thanks." Brianna smiled and hugged Zoey back.

"Hawaii, here we come!" Dakota cheered.

"Is Trent gonna come too?" Anne Maria asked.

"Nah, he's visiting Reba," Brianna said. "We're gonna call later tonight though, so if you need me for tonight after we find a place to stay, I'll be on the phone with him, also Justin, Justine, the Boys, Autumn, and Jo will be in Hawaii, so you'll get to see them too." she then added.

"Awesome, I wonder how they're doing?" Cindy replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**_In Hawaii..._**

"I love Hawaii!" Boomer beamed.

"Justine, can we go surfing?" Brick asked.

"Have you guys eaten?" Justine asked. "You know you can't go in the water until at least half an hour after eating."'

"Nope." Butch replied.

"Yes, you may go." Justine allowed then.

"Awesome!" the Boys cheered as they grabbed their surfboards and went out to the water.

* * *

Lilo was coming to the beach with Stitch, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena.

"Now, where did Justin go?" Justine wondered.

"Aloha, Justine." Lilo smiled.

"Oh, hi, Lilo!" Justine smiled back and hugged her little cousin. "Have you seen Justin?" she then asked.

"He went to the food stand." Lilo replied.

"Mahalo, Lilo." Justine smiled and went to go see Justin.

Lilo smiled back, then looked to her friends. "So, what do you guys wanna do today?"

"Make sandcastle." Stitch said.

"Great idea, Stitch." Lilo agreed.

"Aha, there you are, Justin." Justine came over to her twin brother.

"Hey, Sis, you want some Shave Ice?" Justin asked.

"Sure." Justine nodded.

* * *

"Hang ten, guys!" Jo called out as she was surfing with Autumn.

"Autumn can surf?" Justin asked.

"Jo's her big sister now, it's expected." Justine giggled.

Autumn gave out a peace sign.

"You're doing great, sweetie!" Justine called out to Autumn.

"Now you're getting it." Jo smiled to Autumn. "I'm so proud of you."

"Cowabunga!" Brick called out.

"Yahoo!" Butch cheered.

"Wheeeeee!" Boomer giggled.

"So, are you gonna join the surfing competition?" Justin asked his sister. "You're one of the best surfers I know."

"Oh, I dunno..." Justine rubbed her arm. "I might, I haven't really thought about it."

"I have tough competition, especially with the famous surfer 'Manu Tuima'." Justin replied.

"Ah, yeah, him," Justine remembered. "You two always spent time with each other when you were kids and me and Snookie always made sure that you two didn't get into trouble."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that." Justin chuckled nervously.

"Uncle Tito never made you forget." Justine teased.

"Um, right." Justin replied.

"Well, well, if it isn't our favorite twins?" a voice called.

A tan-skinned young man with black hair with a tattoo on his left arm, wearing orange shorts, carrying a surfboard, and a girl was with him who had long brown hair, wearing a green tank top, pink skirt and a pair of flip-flops and also had a tattoo on her left arm.

"Manu, Snookie." Justine smiled once she recognized the couple.

"Justin and Justine Reid, long time no see." Manu said.

"Good to see you again." Snookie giggled.

"It has been a while." Justine smiled.

"You still look as beautiful as ever." Manu complimented.

"Thank you, Manu." Justine thanked.

"You got a boyfriend?" Manu asked.

"Um... Sort of..." Justine blushed.

"Sort of?" Manu raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, it's-" Justine was about to explain.

"A girl who always gets mistaken for a boy." Justin finished for her.

"So... You're...?" Snookie replied.

"Does that bother you?" Justine frowned.

"I'm happy if you're happy." Manu replied.

"Same here." Snookie added.

"You mean, you don't mind?" Justine asked.

"Not at all, as long as you're happy, we're happy." Snookie soothed.

"Thank you, guys." Justine smiled.

"How about you, Justin?" Manu then asked. "You got a girlfriend?"

"As a matter of fact, he does," Justine smirked. "Her name is Jayna."

"Justine!" Justin whined which only made Justine giggle in response.

"Jayna?" Manu asked. "As in, The Wonder Twins Jayna?"

"The very same." Justine smirked to her twin brother.

"No way, bro," Manu said to Justin. "Tell me, how did you score a superhero?"

"It was like Cupid hit me with his arrow." Justin replied.

Justine and Snookie giggled to Justin.

"Nice job, dude." Manu congratulated.

"How long have you and Snookie been dating?" Justin asked.

"A few years." Manu replied.

"You gonna be in the surfing contest?" Snookie asked the Reid twins.

"I will and maybe Justine." Justin replied.

"Well, I guess I could join in." Justine shrugged.

"Great, hey, do you guys wanna go practice right now?" Manu invited.

"Sure." Justin and Justine accepted.

* * *

Jo finished her surf and high-fived Autumn. "Nice surfin', Autumn!"

Autumn gave a thumb's up in return to her big sister.

"Wow, Jo, I gotta say, you were amazing." Justine marveled.

"Thanks, so who's the couple?" Jo wondered.

"These are our old friends from school," Justine introduced. "Manu Tuiama and Snookie Waeawe."

"Hey, nice to meet ya guys." Jo shook hands with Manu.

"That's quite a grip ya got there, Jo." Manu smiled.

"Thanks, I've been working out." Jo replied.

"I'll say." Manu noticed.

"Me, Justin, and Manu are gonna practice surfing for the competition," Justine informed her girlfriend. "Wanna watch?" she then asked.

"You know I will." Jo smirked.

Justine came over to Lilo. "We're going surfing."

"Okay, be careful out there," Lilo smiled to her big cousin as she was now burying Stitch in the sand with her friends. "Nani and David say the waves are going to get pretty strong later in the day."

"I will, thank you." Justine replied.

* * *

"Man, those were some killer waves!" Brick said as he and his brothers came up to shore.

"Yeah, killer waves." Boomer agreed.

"Great job out there, guys." Yuki smiled.

"We're gonna sit this one out," Brick told Justine. "You guys can go next."

"Mahalo, boys." Justine smiled as she went to get a board with Justin to surf with Manu and Snookie.

Elena found a shell that she liked and she then bent down in front of Butch to pick it up which made the black-haired Rowdyruff Boy blush.

"All right, let's do this." Justine said.

Justin and Justine took out their surfboards and joined Manu and Snookie out into the water.

"Are you okay, Butch?" Teresa asked as the green-eyed boy was blushing from Elena.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Butch replied.

"You're blushing." Boomer noticed.

Butch then hid his head in the sand like an ostrich.

"Your cousin is strange." Elena said to Lilo about Butch.

* * *

"Justin, you're doing great." Justine praised.

"I feel like I haven't done this in ages." Justin said as he then stroked the water and stood up on top of his board.

"Surf's up, guys!" Manu called out.

An unknown man with blond hair was surfing, but the trio didn't know who the man was.

"Who is that?" Justine wondered.

"I think it's one of the locals." Justin guessed.

"Oh, great..." Manu muttered.

"Who's that?" Jo asked as she stood with Lilo and the Rowdyruff Boys.

"It's one of the locals." Lilo pointed out.

"Do they come here often?" Jo asked.

"Oh, trust me..." Lilo said as she took out her camera. "Almost as much as tourists of course."

"Hey there, babe," the local man smirked as he looked at Justine. "Looking good."

"Uh, thanks, but I'm not interested." Justine replied.

"Don't be like that." the local man pried.

"Get bent, I'm in a relationship." Justine snapped.

"Feisty, much?" the local man scoffed.

Snookie stormed over with a glare. "Leave her alone."

"Who's gonna make me?" the local man snorted. "You tramp?"

"She may not, but I will." Justin stood up for his sister.

"And who are you?" the local man scoffed.

"Her brother..." Justin glared, his eyes seemed to flash red as the hottest lava in the depths of a volcano.

"I-I just remembered, I gotta call my mother!" the local man replied and then ran away.

Justin then smirked to that.

"He's such a good brother." Snookie smiled.

"I know..." Justine smiled proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Manu, Justin, and Justine then began to surf as everyone watched them.

"The waves are pretty choice, eh, Nani?" David smiled to his longtime girlfriend.

"I know, man, there are so many locals." Nani commented.

"I've noticed it too." David agreed.

* * *

After surfing, Manu smiled as he then ran into Snookie's arms and she happily hugged him back.

"Way to go, Manu, that was awesome," Snookie cooed. "You're my Big Kahuna."

"Aww, Snookie." Manu smiled back to her.

Then a big man with black hair, a tattoo in his left arm, and wore blue top, gray shorts, and brown sandals hugged Manu as well. His name was Little Jim. "And you're my big kahuna too." he then said to Manu.

Manu rolled his eyes while Snookie giggled to that.

Little Jim then cracked the coconut and drank the milk out of it. "What's up with these mainlanders anyway?" he asked. "I thought the Big Kahuna of Hanahuna was supposed to be all local, man?"

"Hey, do I look worried?" Manu replied. "I got surfing in my blood. My ancestors have been riding these waves for generations."

"I still don't those mainlanders have any business," Little Jim replied as he ate a pineapple next. "

"No worries, Little Jim," Manu said as he waxed his surfboard with Snookie sitting next to him. "Worrying only makes me go into my groove. I say bring it on, babe."

"Yeah." Snookie agreed.

"I wonder if my aunt knows anything?" Teresa looked thoughtful.

"I don't know, Manu, the Island Spirits won't like it." Little Jim disagreed.

"Spirits?" the blonde local man scoffed. "Trying to scare us with your island mumbo jumbo won't help."

"You should listen to him." Lilo told the local man.

"Pfft, I'm not scared," the local man snorted. "Come on, guys, let's hit the waves."

"They never learn..." Lilo sighed and shook her head.

"Nope." Justine agreed with her little cousin.

"I may not know your cultures, but I know one thing is to never anger your spirits or something like that." Jo replied.

Manu looked mad at the local man and then walked off.

"You know it." Lilo agreed with the jockette.

"Uncle Tito always warned us about the Ancient Hawaiians and the spirits in the before times." Justine also nodded.

* * *

After a while, the locals were surfing and then heard a rumbling sound.

"What was that?!" Brick panicked.

"It's the volcano." Justin replied.

"You sure it wasn't my stomach?" Yuki asked.

"No, Yuki." the others said.

"I wonder what's causing it?" Justine asked herself.

"The spirits are angry..." Lilo said in a warning tone of voice.

"I don't wanna die!" Boomer cried out.

"Boomer, calm down!" Brick told his brother.

"I haven't even had my first kiss with Bubbles yet!" Boomer cried out.

"Aw, shut it, will ya? There's probably nuthin' to worry about." Brick snapped then.

"Why is it turning dark then?" Butch pointed to the dark, spooky clouds.

"I-It's probably gonna rain?" Brick shrugged nervously.

"Then why are those little creatures coming out from the volcano?" Boomer then asked.

"Little creatures?" Brick asked.

"Aunt Kahina warned me about this..." Teresa said to the others. "We have to see her, she's the shaman."

"What the?!" Justine flipped out.

"What are those creatures?" Jo wondered.

* * *

The people screamed and ran away as the demons chased them. One man was so scared that he ran into surfboards and kept running as it looked like doomsday on the Hawaiian Islands. One demon took out a bat and swatted at the lifeguard stand and made it fall as the lifeguard fell out and then ran. Little Jim was attacked by the demons and screamed for his life. The demons then grabbed Snookie and took her away.

"Snookie, look out!" Little Jim warned.

"Help me!" Snookie cried out.

Little Jim was now angry and he knocked the demon creatures down and tried to grab Snookie, but he was suddenly tripped down.

"Help me!" Snookie cried out.

The demons that tripped Little Jim then ran off with the others and Snookie.

"Oh, Lilo, baby, are you all right?" Nani hugged her little sister.

"I'm fine," Lilo replied before looking to her new friends. "How about you guys?"

"We're fine." Yuki, Teresa, and Elena nodded back.

* * *

"Justine, where are you?!" Justin called for his twin sister.

Justine groaned as she was alive, but she was smashed from underneath the lifeguard stand.

"Justine!" Justin gasped and rushed to help his sister.

Justine groaned and then looked up. "Justin...?"

"Oh, Justine, thank goodness you're safe... Are you hurt?" Justin asked.

"I-I'm fine," Justine replied as she wearily rubbed her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just glad you're okay." Justin held Justine.

* * *

Jo carried Autumn as she came and smiled as Justine was okay, then looked around. "What the heck just happened?"

Manu came to help up Little Jim. "Where's Snookie?"

"They... They took her!" Little Jim frowned. "The Tiki Spirits! The curse of Wiki-Tiki!"

"Wiki-Tiki?" Jo asked.

"Oh, no, Little Jim, you were right!" Justine gasped. "The spirits are angry!"

"I knew it." Lilo whispered to herself.

Teresa looked concerned, she then went away as the people were slowly recovering from the mess made from the Evil Tiki Spirits who had kidnapped Snookie as David came to check on Nani.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Meanwhile, back home..._**

"We're just about set, Trent," Brianna said on the phone with her boyfriend. "The gang will be here any minute to pick us up. Say hi to Reba for me, okay?"

 ** _"I will, have fun, love you."_ ** Trent replied.

"I love you too, buh-bye." Brianna smiled as she then hung up.

Dakota, Zoey, and Anne Maria were coming over, carrying their suitcases.

"Hey, guys, the gang should be here in a few minutes." Brianna told them.

"I didn't think we'd make it," Zoey teased. "Dakota was going through her summer closet."

"Ha ha." Dakota rolled her green eyes.

"Oh, that's right, you have four closets." Brianna remembered.

"One for each season." Dakota smiled.

"And I made sure I brought enough hairspray." Anne Maria chirped.

"You guys..." Brianna laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure you and Daphne will be best friends though, Dakota."

"Me too, right?" Zoey asked nervously.

"Yes, ZoZo..." Brianna said, then looked around. "Where's Cindy? She's never late for anything, she's usually pretty early."

"I-I'm coming!" Cindy called off-screen.

The others looked over.

Cindy came over with her backpack. "Sorry about that, guys."

"Book emergency?" the teen girls asked.

"Nah, my mom was helping me pack and made sure that I was prepared." Cindy explained.

"Is that why you're so pale right now?" Anne Maria asked.

"This is 40 gallons of sunblock," Cindy pointed to her face. "Just making sure I don't get sunburn." she then put on her sunglasses.

"Moms..." the others muttered.

"Yeah, my mom always made sure I stayed out of the sun." Anne Maria agreed.

"My mom always made sure I never ate too much before swimming." Brianna agreed.

Dakota seemed sad at the mention of mothers.

"Is something the matter, Dakota?" Zoey asked her best friend.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Dakota replied shakily.

"What's your mother like, Dakota?" Cindy smiled.

"I'm curious too." Brianna added.

"She... I'll tell you later..." Dakota replied distantly.

The others looked soft and a little worried for their rich friend.

* * *

"Here comes the van." Cindy pointed out.

"Oh, good." Brianna then grabbed her bag and put her phone in her pocket.

"Hawaii, here we come." Cindy smiled.

They all went to the van.

"Wait for me!" Penn was running as fast as he could. "Cindy, wait for Uncle Penn!"

"Go, go, GO!" Cindy urged.

"Aw, come on, don't leave me!" Penn pouted.

Cindy sighed. "Fine..."

"Yes!" Penn cheered then helped himself into the van. "Didn't think ya could leave without me, did ya?"

"I wish." Cindy muttered.

"Wow, you're the Mystery Inc," Zoey beamed at Brianna's other friends. "Could I have your autographs? ...If that's okay with you."

"Sure thing, we're not that big a deal though." Velma smiled.

Zoey took out her notebook and gave it to Brianna's other friends. "This is so cool!" she beamed to herself.

"I can't wait to take pictures of the animals to put on my swimwear design." Daphne smiled.

"You design clothes?" Zoey asked.

"Uh-huh." Daphne nodded.

"I make clothes!" Zoey beamed.

"Really?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, I made these clothes myself," Zoey smiled. "See these clothes I got on now? I made them myself."

"That's awesome!" Daphne smiled back.

Zoey smiled as she bonded very well with Daphne so far.

* * *

On the ride, Dakota looked to her necklace which was actually a locket and she looked into it to see a beautiful woman who looked a lot like her, she sighed shakily as she hugged it with tears streaming down her face.

"Like, there's smoke coming in the van." Shaggy coughed as fumes surrounded him.

"No, Shaggy, that's just Anne Maria," Brianna explained before coughing with him. "Spraying her hair!"

Fred rolled down the windows.

"Rah! Rarespray." Scooby laughed a little.

"Man, that's strong." Fred even coughed.

"Aw, yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' about." Anne Maria smiled as she put her spray back with another poof and flicked her hair.

"Phew!" Daphne waved the air in front of her. "And I thought I overdid it with the hairspray!"

"This is gonna be good," Cindy smiled. "Just gotta kick back, relax, and enjoy this vacation."

Anne Maria then sprayed more hairspray.

Cindy coughed and choked, waving the air in front of her. "Aw, man!"

* * *

The ride took a while, but it would all be worth it.

"I miss you, Mother..." Dakota whispered as she held her locket in her hands.

"Freddy, could you, like, roll down all of the windows?" Shaggy coughed.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Fred replied.

Dakota then closed her locket and she took a nap to pass the time to get her mind off of her mother.

"All right, all three coats, I'm done." Anne Maria smiled.

"Phew!" Cindy replied.

The others smiled in relief as they continued to ride off.

"You guys ever think about hang gliding?" Fred asked. "I think I might do that."

"Oh, I have been practicing it for a while," Dakota volunteered. "I've been really good at it."

"How about you, Shaggy? "Fred then asked.

"Like, I guess I could give it a shot." Shaggy shrugged.

"Re roo." Scooby agreed.

"Do you hang glide, Uncle Penn?" Cindy asked.

Penn gulped and smiled nervously. "Why of course I do, Cindy, whatya think I am, a wuss?"

"Hmm..." Cindy hummed suspiciously.

* * *

Soon enough, the Gang was in Hawaii in the jungle. Cindy and Brianna were exploring the wildlife, Daphne, Velma and Zoey were taking pictures of the animals, Anne Maria was looking around all over the place. Fred, Dakota, Shaggy, Scooby, and Penn were about to hang glide.

"This is gonna be sweet." Dakota beamed.

Brianna decided to call Trent to let him know that they made it there okay.

* * *

Trent didn't have a lot of time on the phone and soon hung up as he had to get going.

"You spend a lot of time with that Brianna girl, huh?" Reba smirked to her nephew.

"Y-You could say that, Aunt Reba." Trent blushed.

"I haven't seen anyone this crazy 'bout another gal since your Uncle Brock met Barbara Jean." Reba teased.

"Oh, excuse me for a moment," Trent said as his phone started to ring and he then answered it. "Hello?"

 ** _"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I made it here okay."_ ** Brianna smiled.

"Thanks, Bri." Trent smiled.

Reba giggled as she then went to make grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Uh, Aunt Reba says hi." Trent said.

* * *

"Tell her I said hi back, okay, I love you too, bye." Brianna smiled and then hung up on her boyfriend.

"Like, I don't mean to be picky, Fred, but are you sure you know what you're doing?" Shaggy asked.

'Of course, I read the instructions, alright?" Fred smiled. "There's nothing to it, just wait for a gust of wind and off you go!" he then jumped off the cliff as the wind blew so he could float.

"This is gonna be a breeze!" Dakota agreed as she jumped off the cliff next.

"Like, you gotta be kidding," Shaggy replied. "The problems of me and Scoob being chickens, chickens can't fly!"

Unfortunately for both of them, a huge gust of wind blew and they were flying together with Fred and Dakota. Shaggy and Scooby clung to each other as they were in the air with Fred and Dakota.

"I'm gonna die!" Penn screamed.

"See? Now you guys got the hang of it!" Dakota smiled to Shaggy and Scooby.

"That's it, you got it!" Fred smiled. "Now just hang on!"

"N-N-No problem there!" Shaggy replied while Scooby whimpered.

"I'm totally gonna die." Penn shuddered.

"We got the hang of this thing, but there's one thing we need to know." Shaggy said before laughing nervously.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"Like, how do you land this thing?" Shaggy replied.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten to that part in the instructions." Fred admitted.

Shaggy and Scooby gulped and then started to cry as they felt like this was the end for them.

* * *

Daphne, Zoey, and Velma were taking pictures of the animals.

Velma was taking a picture of a bird. "There... Hold it... Stay right there, little fella..." she then took the picture.

After the picture was taken and there was a flash of light, the bird then flew off.

"That's a keeper." Zoey smiled.

"Look, Daphne, I got a rare shot of a naenae." Velma smiled to Daphne.

"Wow, cool." Daphne replied.

"Ah, this is the life, isn't it?" Velma smiled, feeling totally relaxed.

"You said it." Zoey agreed.

"And it's all thanks to Daphne," Velma smiled. "It was nice of the Gonha Aloha company to try on your handmade design."

"I'll say." Daphne agreed.

"And this all expense paid trip to Hawaii sure is some perk." Velma smiled.

"I know," Daphne smiled as she looked to a nearby tree. "I think these geckos are gonna look great on my new swim line."

The gecko with big blue eyes was looking at the camera. Velma was looking confused a bit.

* * *

"This is amazing." Cindy said.

"Uh-huh." Anne Maria replied as she looked in her mirror while fixing her hair.

"I feel like all my troubles are just melting away..." Cindy sighed and stretched. "Too bad Maxie Moo couldn't be here though."

"Too bad Johnny couldn't make it." Anne Maria agreed.

Cindy and Anne Maria then sighed as they thought of their boyfriends back home.

Penn took a breath once he came back over. "Man... Cindy, you're going with me next time I hang glide with Frank, Skinny, and Snoopy."

"Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby." Cindy corrected.

"Whatever." Penn replied.

Fred and Dakota landed their hang gliders on the ground and came up to the group.

"Now that's what I call smooth sailing." Fred said.

Shaggy and Scooby hollered as they were still in the air until they crashed into a tree which made everybody wince at the action.

"Are you guys okay?" Zoey asked.

"I guess us chickens can fly after all." Shaggy said weakly.

Scooby shook the leaves off from him.

"Boy, that's rough, guys," Cindy commented before looking into the fourth wall. "And I thought I had bad luck."

"Yeah, they just don't know how to land." Brianna then said which caused for the group to laugh.

* * *

Then they saw cars with luggage leaving HanaHuna Bay, causing for the group to be confused.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed. "For a tiny island, there sure is a lot of traffic."

"What the heck is going on?" Fred asked as they watched several cars drive by.

"Like, where's everybody going?" Shaggy wondered.

"Anywhere but HanaHuna, that's where." a blonde guy replied as he was on his scooter.

"But why?" Dakota asked. "What's going on?"

"That guide gives HanaHuna an 8 on its charm meter." Velma replied as she took out a small book of the guide of the island.

"Well, I give it a 10 on the 'It-Creeps-Me-Out meter," the blonde guy scoffed. "That Hanahuna is one spooky place, if you wanna go to Hanahuna, you better hurry. That place is being overrun by evil tiki spirits, I'm so out of here!" he then started his scooter and drove off quickly with the other leaving.

"D-Did he say tiki spirits?" Cindy shivered.

"Pfft," Penn scoffed. "There's no such thing."

"Evil tiki spirits?" Velma smiled in interest. "I doubt that hype."

"Well, whatever it is, we better check it out and pronto." Fred suggested.

"Hmm... Let me get this straight, there's something spooky going on in HanaHuna Bay and you think we should go check it out?" Shaggy replied. "Like, you can count us out, just send me and Scoob a postcard."

"Well, if you insist, but I wouldn't be surprised if in Hanahuna, we found some delicious Macadamia Nuts." Fred bribed.

"Ooh, racadamia ruts!" Scooby licked his lips hungrily.

Shaggy and Scooby then zipped over and got buckled up in the backseat.

"That got their attention." Zoey giggled.

"Why would anyone want to leave this place?" Velma wondered.

"Something must've frightened them to make them move out of a place like this." Daphne suggested.

"We won't know until we find out." Brianna said. "Come on, guys."

Anne Maria, Zoey, and Dakota joined them. Cindy was nervous, but she did join the others to check out the so-called tiki spirits.


	5. Chapter 5

They came to a stop as there were women behind a stand making poi which was food of ancient Hawaiians.

"What's that stuff they're making?" Dakota wondered.

"It's terracotta, made into a Hawaiian food like, we call it Poi." a voice replied.

Everyone turned around to see Justin and Justine coming toward the group.

"Hey, you're Justin Reid from Teen Model Magazine." Fred recognized.

"That's me." Justin said as he put his arm around Justine.

"So, this is your brother..." Daphne smiled. "I'm so glad you guys are together again."

"Thank you, Daphne." Justine replied.

"Hugs!" Zoey called before giggling and hugging the shy beauty.

Justine smiled and hugged Zoey right back while Shaggy and Scooby went to try some poi.

"It's a peace offering." the woman told the cowardly duo.

"For whom?" Shaggy asked.

The girl gave the woman a look as the woman looked nervously at the group.

"Um, no one important, please enjoy your stay, Aloha!" the woman said sheepishly and then closed her window.

"This isn't good, even the locals are seem to be really spooked." Brianna commented.

"You're right, Bri." Daphne agreed.

"Maybe those surfers were right, there could be something going on here." Velma guessed.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Anne Maria asked the Reid twins.

"We don't know much about going on, we all saw it when we were surfing with our old friends Snookie and Manu." Justine said.

"Our cousin Lilo said something funny seemed to be going on," Justin agreed. "But she's just a little girl."

"I bet Jared Moon from Gonha Aloha will probably know what's going on." Daphne suggested.

* * *

There were people going up to a man selling Wiki Tiki souvenirs by his van. Lilo, Yuki, Elena, and Stitch walked together with Autumn, Brick, Butch, and Boomer.

"Where did Teresa go?" Boomer asked.

"She said she had to go home for something," Brick shrugged. "There's something weird about that girl, weirder than Lilo."

"I can hear you!" Lilo glared.

"Where's Jo?" Butch then asked.

"Beats me," Brick shrugged. "You know how mysterious she can be."

Lilo took out her camera and took a picture of the tourists as Jared Moon was selling to them.

"Get your Wiki Tiki charms here!" the man smiled as he handed talismans to the people who gave him money. "That's right, better safe than sorry. For today only!"

"This is your help from Gonha Aloha?" Velma glanced to Daphne.

"Cool van," Fred commented. "Not as stylish as the Mystery Machine though of course."

"Mr. Moon, I'm Daphne Blake," Daphne came to the vendor. "I'm supposed to meet you here."

"Oh, yeah, right," Jared smiled. "The hot new 'Gonha Aloha Clothesline Designer'. Oh, sure, step into my office."

"Your office?" Daphne smiled sheepishly in response.

"Um, excuse me for saying so, but isn't it odd for a company rep to be parking their van out on the beach?" Velma asked.

"Company car, sweetie," Jared replied. "This adventure, something is up moving when I'm not shaking Gonha Ahola. first thing you gotta learn on sales, sister, you gotta strike when the iron is hot." he then advised.

Penn took a look at one of the talismans.

"And these babies are H-O-T, hot!" Jared smiled.

A couple came buy and bought a couple of the talismans for themselves.

"Boy, business is booming, huh?" Zoey commented.

"Are you kidding me?" Jared smiled. "I can barley keep these babies in stock. Once I sell my last batch, I'm out of here; and if you know what's good for you, you'll do the same."

"I agree, we should probably go back home." Cindy said nervously.

"What's the matter, Cindy?" Penn teased. "Scared?"

Cindy pouted to him. "Am not!"

"Uh-huh, suuuure..." Penn replied, unconvinced.

"What are these things?" Fred asked as he picked up a charm.

"Charms, talismans to ward off the Wiki-Tiki!" Jared mysteriously replied.

"What exactly is a Wiki-Tiki?" Velma asked.

"Even I've never heard of them." Cindy added in.

"Everyone on the island knows that the Wiki-Tiki are an ancient spirit," Jared explained. "It dwells about Manunada."

"Ancient spirit?" Shaggy asked nervously while Scooby hid behind him.

"And look at what's happening." Justine replied.

"He said he has to be 10,000 years old, give or take, and he must at peace with a human sacrifice." Jared warned the others.

Shaggy and Scooby yelped in fright and jumped into Justin and Justine's arms in fright.

"Human sacrifice?" Fred asked.

"Afraid so." Jared replied as Little Jim and Manu were coming over with Nani and David.

Cindy gulped while Penn shook nervously.

"Legend says that people of this island would appease the Wiki-Tiki by sacrificing one of their own into the volcano." Manu informed.

"Hey, I know you," Fred smiled to Manu. "You're Manu Tuiama from Surf Riders magazine, wow!"

"Surfing is not that important to me right now." Manu replied.

"I'd hate to agree, but he's right." David agreed.

"Yeah, how would you feel if your girlfriend was taken away and about to be thrown into a volcano?" Little Jim also glared at Fred.

Manu glared at Little Jim for that comment.

"Oh, sorry, but it's true," Little Jim replied before looking to Justine with a glare. "You could save her since you were closer to her!"

"I was trapped under a lifeguard stand," Justine defended. "How could I?"

"Anyway, the Wiki Tikis said the little tikis were a warning," Little Jim told the others. "So they took Snookie."

"Are you sure she was kidnapped?" Daphne asked.

"Well, Snookie's no rocket scientist, but she certainly knows her way around the island." Little Jim shrugged.

Manu elbowed Little Jim or that. Little Jim looked apologetic to Manu for talking about Snookie like that.

"Now Jared, Little Jim," a blonde woman walked over with a smile. "If you keep up this little Wiki-Tiki Loco Legend Talk of yours, you're bound to scare off these nice kids," she then smiled to the visitors. "Let me assure you, Hanahuna is 100% safe. Why, you're more likely to get struck by lightning than become some silly sacrifice."

Lightning then struck as the blonde woman said that and it then started to rain.

"You were saying?" Nani glanced at the woman.

* * *

They all then rushed off to get to a warm and dry place. Lilo took out a towel and wiped Stitch dry as he didn't like the rain.

"Phew! My hair is okay and so is my tan." Anne Maria smiled in relief as she took out a mirror.

"Hooray for you." Zoey teased.

"I better make a peanut butter sandwich for Pudge." Lilo spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Stitch agreed before walking off with Lilo.

Yuki, Elena, Brick, Butch, and Boomer then went with Lilo and Stitch.

"Keep your phones close by, Boys!" Justine told them.

"We will!" the Rowdyruff Boys replied.

"So, who's that blonde woman?" Zoey asked.

"Our mayor, Molly Quinn." Justin informed.

"I still say you should ban Mainlanders from the Surfing Contest." Little Jim glared to the blonde woman.

"Now, now, as your duely elective mayor who got 51% of the votes, I have opened the contest to everyone this year." Mayor Quinn replied.

"Yeah, and now Snookie is going to be sacrificed to the Tiki Spirit." Manu glared.

"Uncle Tito said that the Ancient Hawaiians musn't make the spirits angry." Justin also glared.

"Oh, you boys and your colorful island stories." Mayor Quinn replied.

The others frowned to Molly as they weren't taking seriously.

"I'm sure a lot of you have heard that Hanahuna has scored an 8 on the island Charm-O-Meter." Mayor Quinn smiled proudly. "The Charm-O-Meter was MY idea, you know."

"Well, this Tiki Terror doesn't sound too charming." Dakota replied.

"Not at all." Daphne agreed.

"You don't get it, none of you do," Manu growled. "This isn't some kind of joke, my Snookie is gone and we're all in danger!"

He then stormed off in a fury.

"Manu is right," Little Jim told the others. "We must not ignore the warnings of the Great and Mighty Wiki-Tiki," he then went to catch up with Manu. "Hey, Manu, wait up!"

"Poor Manu." Zoey pouted.

"He's been like that ever since her kidnapping." Justine told the others.

"I would be the same way if anything happened to Nani." David admitted.

"Look, another rainbow!" Mayor Quinn pointed with a smile. "It's a paradise here in Hanahuna, isn't it?"

Justin rolled his eyes in response.

"Poor you, let me help you in my own way." Penn put an arm around Justine with a grin.

"Hands off the girl." Justin narrowed his eyes at the big guy.

"Uncle Penn, you really should get off of Justine." Cindy advised.

"Why?" Penn asked.

"For your safety." Cindy replied.

"What could happen?" Penn shrugged.

"Justine is Jo's girlfriend," Cindy explained. "And not to mention, that's her brother right next to you."

"Oh, s-so you're her brother, huh?" Penn chuckled nervously.

"Yeah..." Justin folded his arms.

Penn dusted Justine sheepishly and backed up. "What a lovely sister you have, I wish I had a sister as nice as her."

"I'm gonna let you off with a warning, next time, I won't be so kind," Justin glared as his eyes turned as red as lava from a volcano. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Penn trembled.

Justin and Justine then shared a sibling hug together which made the others smile.

"I wish I had a brother, or even a sister..." Zoey sighed. "It must be pretty special."

"I know, right?" Anne Maria agreed.

Zoey and Anne Maria then smiled to each other.

"If we're gonna stay on this island, we might as well find a place to stay," Dakota said. "I got my daddy's credit card."

"Great, we can rent out a hotel." Fred smiled.

Shaggy and Scooby hid underneath a bench in fright.

"Come on, guys, buck up and be brave!" Cindy told them. "Even I'm starting to get braver!"

"Says the girl who wears a bucket in home room." Penn rolled his eyes.

"That's just to protect my soft spot." Cindy defended.

Penn then poked the top of her head.

"Great... Now I lost my... Motor skills..." Cindy mumbled before passing out.

"See what I mean?" Penn smirked.

"Aw, come on, guys, this place ain't too bad, besides, Justin and Justine are here." Anne Maria bent down in front of the bench as Shaggy and Scooby shivered cowardly.

"L-Like, no way!" Shaggy replied. "We're staying right here and nothing you can say or do will change our minds!"

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"There's festivities though." Mayor Quinn replied.

"What kind of festivities?" Brianna smiled.

"The Local Realtors are hosting a little shindig with some entertainment and food." Mayor Quinn explained.

"If there's food, I'm there!" Penn smiled at the invitation.

Shaggy and Scooby then came up from underneath the bench with spoons and bibs.

"Like, you said the magic word." Shaggy smiled.

"Tell me about it..." Penn smirked as he stood beside Mayor Quinn. "So, is there a position for Mayor's Hubby?"

Mayor Quinn then walked away to get ready for tonight.

"Well, I'll take that as a maybe!" Penn called out to the leaving blonde woman.

Justine took out her cell phone and decided to call the Boys. "I hope the boys are okay." she then said to herself.

"I'm sure they're fine, Sis." Justin soothed.

"I sure hope them and Jo are okay." Justine said as she dialed on her cell phone.

"Well, gang, it looks like we got another mystery on our hands, and this time, it's tiki style." Fred said to his group.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, the gang went to the festival. Everyone looked so happy, there was music and a man spinning a fire stick, as Shaggy Scooby, and Penn went to the food stand.

"Free food?" Velma explored. "Hmm... I wonder what's the catch?"

"There's no catch," a man smiled as he put a flower lei around her neck. "Just our way of saying welcome. There's entertainment too." he then pointed to a luau nearby.

Fred smiled at the entertainment stand because of the Hawaiian girls were doing a hula dance.

"A short presentation about an incredible real estate opportunity of course." the man told Fred.

"Of course." Anne Maria agreed.

"We haven't seen Teresa since earlier at the beach..." Brick shrugged to Justine.

"Yeah, Lilo, Yuki, and Elena are home though." Boomer said.

"I'm just glad you're all okay." Justine hugged her little brothers.

* * *

"Man, this place is amazing." Cindy marveled.

"I know, right?" Jo surprisingly replied.

"GAH!" Cindy yelped. "Jo, don't do that!"

"Jo, there you are, where have you been?" Justine asked out of concern as she hugged the Boys.

"Sorry, Babe, I wanted to make sure that everyone was alright." Jo replied.

Autumn nodded in agreement with a smile.

"Oh, Jo, thank goodness.." Justine then hugged Jo in relief. "I was hoping a shooby or a tiki spirit didn't get you."

"A shooby?" Jo asked. "Is Lightning over here?"

"No, no," Justine replied. "A shooby is someone who comes into beaches and terrorizes everyone."

"Ohh," Jo said in understanding before chuckling. "I learn something new every day."

Justine giggled in response. The Boys smiled to see Autumn.

"Butch took a long time saying goodbye to Elena." Brick smirked while Boomer laughed.

"O-Oh, look, it's time to Limbo." Butch replied nervously.

Brick and Boomer laughed at Butch.

* * *

It was time to Limbo and the man went underneath the stick first with a smile.

"How low can you go?" the man chuckled.

"How low can ya go? How low can ya go? How low can ya-" Penn chuckled as he went under the limbo stick until a crack was heard. "OH! My achy, breaky, BACK!"

"Tough break, Uncle Penn." Cindy winced.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma went underneath the limbo followed by Anne Maria, Brianna, Dakota, and Zoey.

"This is fun." Dakota giggled.

Shaggy whispered to one of the limbo women. The girl shrugged and then lowered the stick with her partner. Shaggy smiled as he went down low with his toes walking him under the stick.

"Now that's low!" the man chuckled.

Scooby lowered the stick even more and dug underground and then went underneath the limbo stick and popped his head out with a laugh.

"Wow, that's really low," Mayor Quinn replied. "We have a winner!"

The hula girls put flower leis around the Great Dane, and the man and Mayor Quinn came to the dog's side with a camera.

"Don't you love local island charm?" Mayor Quinn beamed. "Smile now, people love politicians who love doggies."

The picture was then taken and Scooby laughed as the picture was taken. There were drums were playing as a man was singing something in Hawaiian.

"What's he saying?" Brianna asked.

"He's singing to the Wiki Tiki, begging to spare Snookie." Justine translated.

"Has anyone even seen this Wiki Tiki?" Velma asked.

"You don't have to see him to know he exists." Manu replied.

"Or to know that he's plenty angry." Justin added.

"But why would the spirits be angry and at whom?" Zoey asked.

"He's angry at the Mainlanders for surfing our waves," Little Jim explained. "That's why, and maybe he's angry at those who would spoil the island for their own personal gain!"

"This isn't the first time the Wiki Tiki has spoken." Justin warned.

"What do you mean?" Velma asked.

"In 1815, the Portuguese ship: El Guerrero came up shores," Manu explained. "They came to discover new lands. We didn't realize their presence on our island would upset the Tiki Spirits. The moment the sailors set foot on our beach; the Wiki Tiki became enraged."

There was then a loud roar heard.

"Heh... Excuse me..." Cindy smiled sheepishly. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Then Mount Punanana erupted." Manu then continued.

"Like, I don't see any Guava Lava ice cream." Shaggy frowned.

"An invasion is one thing, but a surfing contest is sure another," Velma commented.

"I'd say this is one hyper-sensitive spirit." Daphne commented.

* * *

"Good evening, I'm your host; Reuben LaLuna of LaLuna Estate." the man introduced himself.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this guy?" Zoey asked herself.

"I do too." Dakota agreed with her BFF.

"He kinda creeps me out with that smile of his." Anne Maria added in.

Reuben LaLuna then showed them a slideshow to talk them into buying for him.

"How pathetic is this guy?" Jo scoffed.

"Your dreams can become reality," Reuben smiled. "I want you all to imagine yourself as part of being owner to the incoming Coconut Beach Condominiums," he then pulled back a tarp to show a model to the people to what he wanted to build. "LaLuna Reality is changing the way of Hanahuna Life! Nice, huh?"

The ground then began to shake which made everything knock down.

"What was that?" Brianna then asked.

"It's not my stomach." Penn replied.

Everyone then looked up in worry as the volcano had smoke rising from it.

"People, people, please, no worries." Reuben tried to calm everyone down and showed a slideshow presentation.

"That's what he thinks." Cindy shivered.

"A unique perspective considering a volcano is exhibiting characteristics of a stage four eruption." Velma glared at Reuben.

Reuben then stammered nervously in defeat.

"Reuben's right!" Mayor Quinn came beside the man. "That volcano is completely harmless, it says so in all our island brochures!"

The volcano then erupted once more.

"You don't get to see that in Kansas, folks," Reuben smiled sheepishly. "Now that's a mountain view."

An arrow then shot and missed him by an inch. Everyone then looked up to see the tiki spirits.

"I **T'S THE TIKI SPIRITS!** " Cindy cried out.

"I don't wanna be the next human sacrifice!" Penn panicked.

The people ran away and screamed as the tiki spirits came back.

"Oh, no, Manu, Justin, and Justine were right!" Brianna cried out.

"But I have more slides!" Reuben replied.

"Oh, my, oh, dear, this is not happening," Mayor Quinn trembled. "You with the video camera, turn it off, we can't have the media getting wound up about this."

The guy with the camera then ran away as did Mayor Quinn. The tiki spirits then chased everybody around. Shaggy jumped into Scooby's arms and Scooby jumped into Zoey's arms.

"Like, why aren't your legs moving, man?" Shaggy shivered. "RUN!"

"What in the world are those things?" Zoey wondered.

"Like, I don't wanna know and I don't wanna find out!" Shaggy replied.

The group all then started to run.

"I can't run anymore..." Penn said.

"Wait up!" Cindy cried out. "Guys, I can't run that fast!"

* * *

The Tiki Spirits jumped on Anne Maria, especially on her hair which made her angry instead of scared.

"Don't... Touch... The... HAIR!" Anne Maria threw the spirits off her hair and then stunned them with a sonic scream.

The Tiki Spirits grabbed fire sticks and lit some buildings on fire.

"Justin, what are we going to do?" Justine panicked.

"Use our secret weapons." Justin replied firmly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Justine asked.

"Trust me, I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Justin reassured.

"Well, as long as you're okay with it, but people don't know our secret," Justine reminded him. "I hope they don't get scared."

Justin and Justine went into a hidden corner. Justin took out a shell and blew it. A lava fume came up and showed Pele, the Volcano Goddess.

"What the heck is that?!" Penn yelped.

"Beats me." Cindy shrugged.

"Justine, Justin, how can I help you two?" Pele smiled to her descendants.

"We wanna use our powers, but..." Justin said nervously. "Justine isn't sure we should let people know who were are."

"So, you wanna be secret superheroes like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Pele then asked them.

"Yes, if that's okay with you." Justine nodded.

"Of course, sweetie." Pele replied.

"Mahalo." Justin and Justine thanked their ancestor.

Pele took out a scepter and gave them superhero outfits to disguise themselves.

"How do we look?" Justin asked.

Pele pulled out a mirror with a smile to answer his question. The twins were identical, though Justine wore pink and red while Justin wore orange and yellow. They both had capes with belts, a volcano picture on their crests, boots, and gloves.

"You will be known as The Volcano Twins, use your powers for good, I know you will." Pele smiled to the twins.

"Cool." Justine smiled.

"Thank you so much." Justin smiled to their ancestor.

"Of course, now go stop those evil spirits before they take over the whole island." Pele said before disappearing.

"You heard her, Sis, let's do this." Justin smiled in determination.

The Reid twins then went to save everyone.

* * *

Cindy latched onto Penn's back while whimpering nervously of the tiki spirits.

"Someone save us!" Cindy and Penn cried out for help.

"Hey, back off!" Justine called to the Tiki Spirits.

"Leave them alone!" Justin added.

"Who are they?" Penn wondered.

"I have no idea, Uncle Penn." Cindy shrugged.

The tiki spirits then came toward the twins. Justin and Justine then made lava from their scepters and fired at the spirits to run them off. Velma was running away from the a Tiki Spirit and hid behind the statue. Shaggy and Scooby had trouble from the Tiki spirits as well.

"I'll rescue Shaggy and Scooby." Justine decided.

* * *

The ice cream volcano puffed out as Justine came to the cowardly duo of Mystery Inc. Shaggy and Scooby lay down on the ground and gulped down the ice cream as it dribbled off the table. Then two Tiki spirits with an axe and a spear were on top of the stand, making Shaggy and Scooby jump in fear and run away. Shaggy and Scooby screamed and ran from underneath the table.

Justine jumped in front of the Tiki Spirits as they came from under the table. "HALT!"

"Like, who's that masked hero?" Shaggy asked.

"I ron't rhow." Scooby replied.

The tiki spirits then looked confused at the shy beauty teen.

"So, you guys like lava, huh?" Justine narrowed her eyes. "I'll show you lava."

The tiki spirits then lunged out for her until Justine swayed her scepter and blasted the two with lava.

"Like, wow!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Justine smirked, then saw another tiki spirit chasing Fred and went to save the blonde male.

Brianna was running away from the tiki spirits also and tripped over a stick that the tiki spirits put out. The girl groaned and gasped as she feared for her life. The tiki spirits ran toward her with their spears.

"No, stay back!" Brianna flinched.

"Brianna!" Zoey gasped.

Justin looked over and saw Brianna was in trouble and went to go rescue her

"Get back, I mean it!" Brianna told the tiki spirits.

Justin jumped down in front of Brianna and wielded off the tiki spirits with his lava scepter.

"W-Wow, thank you so much, but who are you?" Brianna smiled.

"I'm one of the Volcano Twins." Justin flashed her a smile.

Brianna smiled back to him once she was safe. The Volcano twins then warded off nearly all of the Tiki Spirits who went away for the rest of the night. There was a huge flame which then scared off the Tiki Spirits and they ran away into hiding. Justin and Justine shrugged to each other and then turned back to normal once everyone else was distracted, but Pele smiled proudly to them.

* * *

"Those blasted Wiki Tikis are scaring everyone away!" Reuben glared as Mayor Quinn crawled.

"N-N-Now, Reuben, like you said before," Mayor Quinn shivered nervously. "Let's not panic."

"But everyone is now not coming in!" Reuben cried out. "I'm ruined!"

"Boy, that really puts the 'ow' in luau." Shaggy commented.

"Good thing those superheroes were here to save us though." Brianna replied.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked Daphne.

"I'm fine, but look at this." Daphne said before picking up a necklace, but Manu picked it up before her.

"It's Snookie's pooka shell necklace." Manu recognized.

"So those tiki spirits really do have Snookie." Dakota realized.

"Those are called Aloha Gohanas." Manu informed. "They are spirits that serve their master: A powerful Wiki Tiki Spirit."

"This is what we were talking about!" Little Jim told them. "Now do you believe us?"

"If we're gonna find Snookie, we're gonna need to find this Wiki Tiki." Anne Maria suggested.

"My thoughts exactly." Fred agreed.

"Like, I have a question," Shaggy spoke up. "Does anyone know who those two masked heroes are that saved us?"

"I'm calling them the Volcano Twins," Penn said. "It seems really fitting."

"Yeah, it does have a nice ring to it." Zoey agreed.

"They're like the Wonder Twins, only they don't shape-shift." Cindy added.

"There's just one thing that doesn't add up to me," Velma said. "Why would an ancient spirit care about a surfing contest?"

"You really think the Wiki Tiki's got her?" Shaggy asked as he stood protectively with Scooby.

"I don't know." Velma shrugged.

"How are we gonna find this Tiki Terror?" Dakota wondered.

"Maybe we can get him to find us," Fred suggested. "I figure the best way for this is for me to join the surfing contest."

"But Fred, you don't surf." Brianna clarified.

Fred knocked over the surfboards accidentally which made the mainlanders stare angrily at him.

"Well, luckily, one of us does." Daphne stated.

"Same here." Anne Maria added.

"It's settled then." Penn agreed.

They all then went to get some sleep and start fresh tomorrow. Luckily, the Tiki Spirits didn't come for them while they were sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

At the Pelekai house, Nani and David were going out on a date while Justin, Justine, and Jo decided to babysit.

"I still wonder what happened to Teresa..." Lilo said as Justine tucked her in. "I hope she's okay.'

"I'm sure she's okay, Lilo, but try to have a good sleep, okay?" Justine soothed.

"I will... Good night." Lilo replied before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

Justine smiled and closes the door then went to the next room to make sure the boys were asleep and they were.

* * *

The teen went downstairs to find her brother and girlfriend were watching TV. "The kids are asleep." she told them.

"Good." Justin smiled.

"What're you guys watching?" Justine asked.

"It's the news," Jo replied. "It's a story about those two heroes who saved the citizens from those spirits."

"Oh, yeah?" Justine smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, they're perfect." Justin winked to his sister.

Justine then winked back to her brother.

"Those two remind me of the Wonder Twins Zan and Jayna, but they don't have a space alien monkey sidekick." Jo replied.

There were many people on TV being interviewed, wondering about the Volcano Twins. There was Penny Proud and her friends, Zoey Howzer, Dijonay Jones, and LaCienega Boulevardez. There was even Rock and Spud from the Ridonculous Race. Gina Winthrop was even there as she was with her nephew, Cody who was avoiding Sierra.

"Wow, they're becoming famous already." Jo chuckled.

Even some people were being interviewed, like Chris McLean, Courtney Garcia, Rachel Barr, Harold McGrady from Total Drama Island, who thought they were rip-offs .

 ** _"If you ask me, the Volcano Twins are rip-offs from the Wonder Twins."_** Harold stated his opinion.

Justin and Justine hummed, but they kept their opinions to themselves so they wouldn't be suspicious in front of Jo.

"What else is on?" Jo changed the channel once she saw people she didn't like on TV then. "But there's one thing I'm hoping for: I can see them again."

"Oh, I'm sure you will, Jo." Justine sat in between her girlfriend and brother.

"Yeah, I have the same feeling." Justin agreed.

"Say, where's your girlfriend, Pretty Boy?" Jo asked Justin. "I haven't seen her anywhere for a while."

"S-She went back to her home planet, Exxor." Justin replied.

"She did?" Jo asked, not sure if that was true or not.

"She did," Justine defended. "Remember, Jo? They missed being with their own people."

"Oh, yeah, I remember now." Jo replied.

"Uh, let's watch a movie until Nani and David come back." Justin changed the subject.

"Yeah, the news is kinda dumb right now with those people on." Jo agreed.

"Phew!" Justin and Justine said together in relief.

* * *

 ** _At a hotel..._**

Penn decided to sleep on the couch in the room and gave Cindy the bed, feeling she deserved it more.

"I love staying in fancy hotels," Cindy smiled as she came out in her pajamas. "I feel just like Eloise."

"I really hope that we get to see those Volcano Twins again, especially that female heroine." Penn smiled.

"Yeah, who were those guys?" Cindy wondered as she pulled back the covers and got into the bed and then smiled. "Ah... Cushy."

"Night, Cindy." Penn said.

"Night, Uncle Penn." Cindy replied.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Anne Maria and Daphne were riding on the waves on their surfboards.

"I have a power pedicure for this practice run." Daphne smiled as she surfed along the waves.

* * *

Velma took pictures of Daphne and Anne Maria surfing as she drove the motor boat. Brianna and Zoey were in the motorboat with Velma as they were looking around with binoculars.

"No sight of him so far, how about you, Fred?" Brianna asked as she was using a walkie-talkie.

Fred and Dakota were flying around on their hang gliders.

"Not yet, how about you, Shaggy, see anything?" Fred replied.

* * *

"No sign of any spooky spirits here," Shaggy replied as he walked with Penn and Cindy while Scooby was licking the treats in his hand. "So far so good, over and out," he then signed off the walkie-talkie. "There's nothing like Hawaiian Shaved Ice, huh, old buddy?"

"Rheah." Scooby agreed.

"It is delicious." Cindy smiled.

There was then a snorting sound heard.

"Whoa, like, slow down, guys." Shaggy chuckled to Scooby, Cindy, and Penn.

"It wasn't me." Cindy replied.

"Don't look at me." Penn added.

"Ruh-uh." Scooby shook his head.

The roaring got louder and louder.

"Like, it's time to skedaddle, guys!" Shaggy panicked. "It's the Wiki Tiki!"

Cindy screamed and then ran with the trio. Shaggy and Scooby grabbed their own surfboard as did Penn and Cindy then went into the water, but the roaring was just a wild pig.

"Oh, it was just a pig." Cindy said.

The pig snorted and came up to Cindy.

"You must be hungry." Cindy cooed and let him have some of the Shave Ice.

"Oh, for Pete's sake." Penn snorted.

"False alarm, but while we're here, whatya say we catch some wavearino's, buddy?" Shaggy smiled to his best friend.

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby nodded with a smile.

* * *

The duo began to surf and Shaggy was standing on the edge of the surfboard.

"Look, Scoob, I'm hanging ten!" Shaggy cheered.

"Re roo, Rhaggy!" Scooby smiled.

"Like, you're hanging 20!" Shaggy laughed.

The two then spun over the wave, but luckily didn't fall into the water.

* * *

Daphne and Anne Maria then surfed past them.

"Looking good, guys." Anne Maria commented.

"How did you get to be such a good surfer?" Daphne asked.

"My boyfriend taught me." Anne Maria replied.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Johnny Bravo."

"Johnny Bravo can surf?" Daphne asked in surprise.

"Uh-huh," Anne Maria nodded. "He was even crowned King of the Beach."

"Sweet." Daphne smiled.

"Totally." Anne Maria nodded in agreement.

* * *

Fred and Dakota were still flying high while looking around.

"There's no sign of him." Dakota frowned.

"We better get call it a day," Fred suggested through the walkie-talkie. "The sun is going down."

"Aww... Okay..." Dakota pouted as she had so much fun hang gliding that she never wanted to stop.

"Yeah, you're right," Velma agreed. "Shaggy? Scooby?"

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby got scared because the Wiki Tiki was right behind them.

"Call it a hunch, but I think they found it." Zoey said to Velma.

"Me too," Brianna agreed before handing the binoculars to Velma. "Take a look."

Penn and Cindy waded in the water, but then Cindy saw what Scooby and Shaggy saw which made her shiver nervously.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of sea monsters." Penn said to Cindy.'

Cindy's teeth chattered and she shook her head. "N-N-No, much worse..." she replied.

"What is it?" Penn asked.

"WIKI TIKI!" Cindy cried out.

"What?" Penn asked.

Cindy jumped on his back and grabbed his head, moving it toward the ocean so he could see for himself. "LOOK!"

"IT'S THE WIKI TIKI!" Penn screamed with her.

Cindy screamed with him, she then jumped down and ran while he got out of the water and ran after her.

"Shaggy, Scooby, get over here!" Cindy called out to the cowardly duo of Mystery Inc.

"Like, you don't have to tell us twice!" Shaggy yelped.

"RUN!" Cindy cried out.

Shaggy and Scooby then swam away from the Wiki Tiki on their surfboards.

"Shaggy and Scooby are in trouble, we gotta save them!" Cindy cried.

The Wiki Tiki spirit tried to grab Shaggy or Scooby and even breathed fire on them. The spirit crashed against their surfboard which cut it into two pieces and sent them both flying in the air. There was then a big splash heard and they crashed against the rocks.

"Whoa, total wipeout!" Cindy winced.

"Are they okay?" Penn asked.

"I'm not sure, but that looked painful." Cindy shuddered.

Shaggy and Scooby washed up on the shore and the pig from before came toward them. The Wiki Tiki spirit then came to the shore and chased them all away. Then the pig, Shaggy, and Scooby were on a motor boat and drove off from the Wiki Tiki. The Wiki Tiki kept chasing them as he hopped on the rocks with his surfboard, ready to go after them. Daphne was coming with Anne Maria and Daphne unknowingly jumped onto the Wiki Tiki's head before landing back into the water on her board.

Anne Maria laughed at his misfortune. "Eat that, you Wiki Tiki!"

"Should we go and help them, Cindy?" Penn asked.

"Well, duh, Penn!" Cindy scoffed slightly.

"Don't sass me, young missy." Penn scolded.

* * *

Penn got on a surfboard and paddled over while Cindy sat on the back end while hugging her knees and shivering nervously.

"Don't make me drown, don't make me drown, don't make me drown." Cindy whimpered anxiously.

"Aw, relax, what could happen?" Penn shrugged.

"There's a demon spirit over there!" Cindy reminded as she latched onto his back nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Penn promised.'

"So you say." Cindy deadpanned.

"I can do this..." Penn stood up on the board. "I've watched enough YouTube videos."

"Oh, joy." Cindy gulped.

"Cowabunga!" Penn laughed as he took his ponytail holder out and let his hair hang down.

"You look like Jesus with your hair down." Cindy pointed out.

"You think so?" Penn asked.

"That awkward moment when an atheist looks like Jesus with his hair down." Cindy said to herself.

"Hmm... I get that a lot." Penn replied.

The Wiki Tiki roared and chased after them. Shaggy and Scooby screamed. Anne Maria and Daphne surfed one big wave and the creature seemed to vanish.

"Where'd he go?" Cindy got worried.

* * *

Everyone else then met up together.

"He got away." Dakota said to Fred.

"It's a good thing we got a picture of it before it left." Zoey said.

"There's something familiar about this Freaky Tiki..." Daphne said to herself, a little stumped for a moment. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Well, we can't just let this Wiki Tiki haunt Hanahuna," Fred said to the others. "There must be someway to track him down!"

"Come on, gang, let's go back to the hotel." Velma suggested as she and Zoey took Daphne and Anne Maria's surfboards.

Anne Maria and Daphne rode on the boat with Brianna, Velma, and Zoey while tied ropes around Fred and Dakota so they wouldn't fly off.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, the gang went to the hotel and where they saw a spear with a note on it.

"Hey, look, it's a note," Fred pulled out the paper from the note and took a look at it. "'Begonie'. Huh, must be some weird Hawaiian word, I wonder what it means?"

"Uh, it's 'begone'," Brianna corrected. "As in 'scream, beat it, or leave'."

"Like, good thinking." Shaggy agreed.

"By the looks of the ancient markings on this spear, my guess it's from our friendly neighbor Wiki Tiki Spirit." Velma estimated.

"It's a warning, or a threat, this can go either way." Cindy spoke up.

"Consider us warned, I say, let's get the heck out of here." Shaggy said as he backed up nervously with Scooby.

The cowardly duo then bumped into a statue of the Wiki Tiki which made them scream in fright.

"It's the Wiki Tiki!" Shaggy yelped.

The teen and his dog ran away and hid underneath the table, but the statue was just actually just a trashcan.

"Why, aloha," Mayor Quinn greeted. "I see you kids are enjoying yourselves on our little island paradise."

"Yeah, it's the best time of my life." Penn rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Except for one teeny tiny little problem." Zoey smiled nervously and apologetically.

"That's, like, not so little." Shaggy spoke up.

"Oh, oh, okay, I know it's horrible, simply horrible," Mayor Quinn gave up. "Someone has got to do something and soon, or our little town will go to the ten best to the ten worst and I'll have to go back to selling shoes."

"Shoes?" Dakota replied. "Well, at least it's not all bad."

"There's gotta be someway to find out more about the Wiki Tiki?" Fred suggested.

"Will you stop saying Wiki Tiki?!" Mayor Quinn snapped. "Wiki Tiki this, and Wiki Tiki that, it's driving me crazy!"

"Sorry." Fred replied.

* * *

Manu, Little Jim, Justin, and Justine then approached to the group.

"You could go see Auntie Mahina." Justin suggested.

"Some say she's lived on the rainy side for over 100 years. "Manu said.

"She's our medicine woman, our jungle visionary," Little Jim added. "It's said that she knows most and sees most."

"Dollars to donuts she'll know something about the Wiki Tiki~" Mayor Quinn smiled then.

"If this Auntie Mahina could help us learn more about the Wiki Tiki, we'd sure like to meet her." Daphne replied.

Teresa was hiding behind a tree as she overheard the others talking about Auntie Mahina.

"That won't be easy," Justine informed. "She's very mysterious, very inclusive and lives in the deepest part of the jungle and doesn't like to be distrubed."

"If it's all the same to you guys, me and Scooby will stay here and keep watch." Shaggy said.

"But she does make one mean Macademia Nut Pie." Little Jim then added in.

"Well... On second thought..." Shaggy said as he and Scooby were instantly won over.

"Manu, could you, Justin, and Justine take us to her?" Brianna requested.

"We can't make any promises, but we'll do what we can." Justin replied.

"I'll help." Teresa then showed up.

"Teresa?!" Justin and Justine called.

"I know Auntie Kahina better than anyone." Teresa replied.

"You do?" Justin asked. "How?"

"Because she's _my_ aunt." Teresa revealed.

"Really?" Justine asked.

"Yes." Teresa nodded.

"We'll go first thing tomorrow morning." Manu told the others.

* * *

 ** _At the hotel..._**

"I need to rest my dogs..." Penn groaned as he put his feet in the bathtub. "Ah, that's better."

"I was gonna take a bath in that!" Cindy complained as she wore a robe.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you big wuss." Penn scoffed.

Cindy then sighed in dismay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin and Justine were heading back to their cousins' house to get some rest for tomorrow.

"I wonder..." Justin spoke up.

"What is it?" Justine asked.

"I wanna save our people with our powers." Justin explained.

"We have to see Auntie Kahina, if she can't help us, then we'll resort to the 'Volcano Twins'," Justine said. "I promise you."

"How can we change into the Volcano Twins?" Justin wondered.

"I know, we'll make a fist and pull our arms straight." Justine suggested.

"Uh, Sis, the last time I checked, we weren't the Wonder Twins?" Justin reminded.

"I know, but trust me on this one." Justine insisted.

"People think we rip off the Wonder Twins enough already." Justin said.

"Justin!" Justine pouted.

"What?" Justin replied.

"We don't say 'Wonder Twins powers activate', nor are we from a different planet, and we don't have a space alien monkey sidekick." Justine listed.

"I guess you got a point there." Justin replied.

"And besides, Jayna would like you in your costume." Justine then smirked to her twin brother.

Justin rolled his eyes with a blush.

"Now come on, let's do this thing!" Justine said.

"Aw, okay, Sis, for you." Justin smiled.

"Thank you." Justine giggled.

Justin and Justine then did their gestures together. "Volcano Twin powers activate!"

Pele then blew volcano smoke over them and transformed them back into the Volcano Twins.

"Thanks, Pele!" Justin and Justine smiled to their ancestor.

"No problem, my children," Pele replied. "I'm just glad you enjoy yourselves."

"Especially if Jayna was here to see this and then she would be all over Justin in his costume." Justine added.

Pele and Justine then shared a laugh together as Justin groaned while blushing hard.

* * *

"Hey, guys, did you-" Jo was about to ask before doing a double take. " **HOLY CRAP, IT'S THE VOLCANO TWINS!** "

Pele disappeared once Jo appeared.

"Jo! I mean, uh, aloha, citizen." Justine smiled nervously.

"Wow, you are drop dead gorgeous." Jo told her.

"Well, thank you..." Justine blushed.

"What are you two doing here?" Jo asked.

"Um, we were just making our rounds before we'd investigate the Wiki Tiki case." Justin made up.

"You two look awfully familiar and you have the same scent as two people I know." Jo observed.

"We're not the Wonder Twins." Justin quickly said.

"Dude, I know you're not the Wonder Twins; any idiot could see that." Jo deadpanned before getting up close to Justine.

"C-Can I help you?" Justine asked nervously.

"You just remind me of someone I know." Jo said.

"Oh, who?" Justine smiled nervously.

"The most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." Jo said as she scanned the tan-skinned girl.

"O-Oh, really?" Justine replied. "That's very sweet of you."

"That girl means a lot to me..." Jo said. "Are you sure you don't know her?"

"We're afraid not, now come on, Sis, we should get going." Justin suggested.

Justine nodded and left with Justin, feeling touched by Jo's words.

"Wait! Ugh..." Jo called out, then groaned in defeat. "I swear, that girl had Justine's beautiful ocean blue eyes."

* * *

 ** _At the hotel..._**

Cindy wore her swimsuit as she took a bubble bath while Penn soaked his feet.

Cindy then looked out the window and gasped as she saw the Volcano Twins flying. "Uncle Penn, did you see that?!" she then pointed out the window while Penn texted on his phone.

"What is it?" Penn asked.

"I just saw the Volcano Twins!" Cindy told him.

Penn looked out the window and shook his head. "Cindy, there's nothing out there."

"I saw them, I really did!" Cindy splashed against the water, getting it on him by accident. "Oops, sorry, I got too excited."

"Cindy..." Penn growled.

"Sorry." Cindy shivered nervously from his anger.

* * *

"Man, that was close." Justin said.

"I kinda feel bad for not telling her." Justine sighed.

"Maybe someday, but not today." Justin replied.

"How long do you think this'll take?" Justine asked.

"Probably all night, it's the risk of being a superhero." Justin said to his sister.

"I know, but..." Justine sighed. "I feel kinda bad, ya know?"

"Don't worry, I'm here." Justin soothed.

The twins then landed and went to find out what they could about the Wiki Tiki which could take all night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just thought I'd make a sweet BFF moment between Dakota and Zoey here...**

* * *

Dakota sighed as she looked out the window while Daphne talked with her mother on the phone.

"Dakota?" Zoey called.

"Zoey!" Dakota gasped. "You scared me."

"Yeah, Anne Maria's taking a shower, I thought I'd stop by." Zoey said.

Dakota sighed and looked out the window.

"What're you thinking about?" Zoey asked.

Dakota looked to her with a small sigh. "My mother."

"What happened to her if I may know?" Zoey then queried.

"She went on a cruise when I was five," Dakota said softly and sadly. "She never returned."

"Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry to hear that." Zoey said before hugging her BFF.

"Thank you, Zoey." Dakota replied.

"I know how you feel," Zoey said softly. "My dad left when I was really little."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dakota frowned.

"It's okay," Zoey sighed. "I still feel hurt about it, I usually wonder why he did it, but I guess he did what he had to do."

"It's all right, Zoey, it's all right." Dakota soothed.

Zoey sighed.

* * *

"This is actually an old trinket from my mother." Dakota showed her necklace to show it was actually a locket.

The rich girl then opened the locket and in which it showed a picture of her and her woman who looked a lot like an older version of herself.

"She's very beautiful." Zoey smiled.

"She's my mother." Dakota told her.

"Amazing." Zoey replied.

Then soon enough, Zoey went back to her room and Dakota went to bed to get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day there were rental cars. One had Manu, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Brianna, Shaggy, and Scooby. The other rental car had Justin, Justine, Teresa, Dakota, Zoey, Anne Maria, Cindy, and Penn.

"I'm sorry for splashing you last night!" Cindy said to Penn nervously. "Please let me live! I'll do anything to make you happy!"

"Anything?" Penn asked.

"Yes, yes, whatever you want, just name it!" Cindy replied.

"Hmm... I'll have to think about your punishment." Penn replied.

"Okay." Cindy said.

"Nice rental car, Fred, but I'm not sure about the colors." Manu commented.

"Works for me." Fred shrugged with a smile.

Shaggy played a ukulele while Scooby leaned against him in the back.

"I really appreciate what you're all doing to help me find Snookie," Manu smiled thankfully. "Especially given the danger."

"Danger is my middle name." Fred replied.

"I thought it was Herman?" Brianna smirked.

Everyone then laughed at that while Fred pulled a face in response.

"Ya know, it seems to me that there are two possible people who could benefit from the appearance of the Wiki Tiki." Velma suggested.

"Well, that Jared Moon guy is making a fortune selling those charm things." Fred suggested.

"What about that realtor, Reuben LaLuna?" Brianna reminded them. "If he really sets his sights on inrequire property, what better way to scare the daylights out of people so they sell?"

"Turn right." Manu instructed.

"But there's no road." Daphne noticed.

"We can't let that stop us." Manu replied.

"What the-?" Teresa's eyes widened.

"Why are they turning right?" Justine wondered.

"All right, everybody, hold onto your hats." Fred said as he then turned.

* * *

Everyone yelped out as they took a sudden sharp turn. It was very bumpy and they were going into a Hawaiian jungle.

"This jungle trekking sure is making me hungry." Shaggy held his stomach.

"Okay, guys, we're going to follow them, so hold on!" Justin warned the others.

"I never should've ate breakfast before coming here." Cindy moaned.

"I'm starving!" Shaggy said as he looked up to some fruit in the trees.

"Everything makes you hungry, Shag." Brianna giggled.

Shaggy then picked a fruit and decided to eat it. Scooby then did the same thing.

"Hey, mangoes." Zoey smiled.

"Good, I'm starving." Penn replied.

"Your'e always hungry, Uncle Penn." Cindy giggled.

Penn narrowed his eyes.

Cindy then gave him a mango. "Here, eat some fruit, it's good for you."

"I'll ignore that joke." Penn replied.

"Can't take a joke?" Cindy replied back.

Penn then took a mango and squashed it in her face.

"Good thing I wear glasses." Cindy said.

Shaggy and Scooby kept eating the mangoes until Scooby then grabbed an iguana by mistake.

"Big ugly lizard!" Shaggy cried out.

They both screamed and threw the iguana to each other until Scooby then threw it back to the tree and the iguana screeched at them.

"Same to you, pal." Shaggy muttered.

The two rental vehicles soon came to a screeching halt in front of a tree.

"This is it," Manu told the others. "This is where we walk."

"Let's go then, it's now or never." Anne Maria replied.

* * *

In the jungle, Manu had a knife of some sort that was cutting the bushes and weeds so they could get through without getting poison ivy.

"How much further?" Dakota asked.

"Auntie Mahina lives at the base of Monkey Mountain just North up here." Manu replied as he led them.

"Man, this is one place you wouldn't wanna get lost in." Shaggy commented.

"No way you're gonna get lost as long as I'm around," Manu replied, then stopped suddenly. "Shh, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Zoey asked.

"It's him." Manu replied.

"You mean...?" Shaggy was about to ask.

"Yes, the Wiki Tiki," Manu told them. "RUN!"

"But I didn't hear anything." Justine said.

"Me neither." Justin added in.

The others simply ran away as Shaggy and Scooby shivered out of fear.

"Did he just lie?" Teresa asked Justin and Justine.

"I don't know, we can hear from thousands of miles away because we have superpowers." Justine replied.

"You don't think...?" Justin was about to ask out of suspicion.

"Nah, he wouldn't... We've always trusted Manu..." Justine frowned.

"We've been friends since Middle School, there's no way..." Justin added.

The others still ran away, but Manu then stopped and turned around.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Fred asked him.

"Keep going," Manu replied. "I'm gonna do what has to be done and get my Snookie."

"Manu, no, you can't go alone!" Daphne called back as Manu went back into the jungle.

"Well, you heard him, let him go." Cindy said quickly as she then went to walk off.

" **STAY HERE, CINDY!** " Penn yelled.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Cindy replied nervously.

The group then heard growling and screaming as they were looking for Manu.

"Manu?" Justine asked.

"Manu!" Justin yelled out.

They came into the jungle to see a broken down and bent dagger with a cloth.

"He's gone." Anne Maria said.

"It looks like the Wiki Tiki got him." Brianna suggested.

"Like Snookie." Fred frowned.

Shaggy and Scooby were hiding behind a bamboo tree in fright.

"Like, can we get back to the hotel?" Shaggy asked.

"But we've got to find Manu." Zoey replied.

"And Snookie." Fred added.

"Like, I was afraid you were gonna say that." Shaggy frowned.

"So was I." Cindy tried to stay brave, but it was pointless as usual.

"The question is, how are we gonna find him in this jungle?" Velma replied. "It's just too intense."

"Hey, I bet Auntie Mahina would know." Dakota suggested.

"Manu said she was up North, but which way is North?" Brianna replied.

"Actually, I know the way, just follow me." Teresa told them.

The others looked to her.

"If anyone knows about Auntie Mahina, it's me." Teresa said as she took out an old family photo.

"Lead us to her." Zoey told the little girl.

"All right, follow me." Teresa nodded and then led the way.

* * *

The group followed the young girl except for Justin and Justine who stayed at the spot for a minute.

"I can't believe he's gone." Justine frowned.

Justin sighed. "I feel like Manu betrayed us."

"No way, Manu wouldn't!" Justine replied.

"Remember what Uncle Tito said?" Justin reminded. "'Even the easiest angels can be the devil in disguise'."

"But... Manu is our friend, he wouldn't do this, would he?" Justine didn't want to believe this horrible truth.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him." Justin said.

Justine sighed and agreed with her brother. Life just got a lot harder than it already was.


	12. Chapter 12

Teresa took the group over to a bridge that looked like it could fall at any second. "We just have to cross this bridge." she then told the others so they could get to her aunt's place.

Cindy gulped in response. Teresa crossed it without an ounce of fear. The others nervously followed.

"Um, I better stay here with you and keep your company," Cindy told Penn. "I mean, it might be too much for us to go together."

"Are you calling me fat?!" Penn glared.

"No, no, just I think it's safer here." Cindy said.

"Let's play Kick the Cindy!" Penn smirked.

"What's Kick the Cindy?" Cindy replied.

"Oh, it's the most fun game in the history of games and it's super duper easy to win!" Penn grinned.

"How do you play?!" Cindy grinned back.

"All right, let's play!" Penn replied.

"Oh, yay!" Cindy cheered.

"My turn!" Penn grinned as he kicked Cindy across the bridge.

"AAAAAUGH!" Cindy screamed as she was then sent flying. "I DON'T LIKE THIS!"

"I win." Penn smirked as he then crossed the bridge with the others.

"Now, which way do we go?" Dakota asked.

Scooby then smelled something delicious and he then nudged Shaggy to tell him about it.

"What's that, Scoob, you smell something?" Shaggy replied. "You smell Auntie Mahina's Macadamia Nut Pie?"

"Reah!" Scooby nodded. "Ruh-huh."

"Well, lead the way, old buddy." Shaggy replied.

* * *

Scooby followed the scent like a true dog would. The trail then ended up where an old shack is home and an old woman with long black hair with a white streak, wearing some jewelry, and pink dress with brown sandals and was sleeping in a rocking chair.

"Man, that is one loud snore." Shaggy commented.

"That is one loud mumu." Dakota commented about the outfit.

"She's a shaman, she's supposed to be extracted." Velma told the others.

"Auntie Mahina?" Justine gently called.

"Kinda reminds me of June's grandmother."Cindy commented as she was now carried in Penn's arm.

"Auntie Mahina..." Teresa came up to the old woman. "It's me, Terry."

"Ahh... Aloha there, Terry," Auntie Mahina smiled. "And you brought some friends... Children, how kind of you to come visit me in my loneliness. What can Auntie Mahina do for you?"

"We wanna talk to you about the Wiki Tiki." Brianna replied.

Scooby nodded in agreement.

"The Wiki Tiki?!" Auntie Mahina gasped, she then shuddered and whispered Ancient Hawaiian prayers.

Everyone looked then confused and scared, all except for Justin, Justine, and Teresa because they knew what Auntie Mahina was saying.

"Umm... Okay?" Fred replied oddly. "Anyway, Manu Tuiama was bringing us up here until he was attacked and kidnapped by the Wiki Tiki." he then explained.

"The Wiki Tiki took Manu?!" Auntie Mahina replied.

"And Snookie." Zoey added with a nod.

"Hmm... Are you sure?" Auntie Mahina then asked.

"Yes, Auntie Mahina, I saw the Wiki Tiki take Manu when I was with my friends." Teresa replied.

"I don't think he was kidnapped." Justin muttered.

Justine then nudged her twin brother in response.

"Oops, sorry, Sis." Justin then replied.

"Do you know what could be happening to them?" Velma asked the shaman woman.

Auntie Mahina stood up with Teresa's help.

"What do the spirits tell you?" Teresa asked her relative.

Auntie Mahina sighed and traced down the path. "You must go to his lair and venture through the mountain."

"You mean through spooky caves and stuff?" Shaggy asked as he held Scooby.

"Yes, through spooky caves and stuff." Auntie Mahina replied.

"Great." Shaggy murmured.

"Now, go, you must face with courage in your hearts," Auntie Mahina told them and handed Zoey her necklace. "Take this, it's filled with the extract in the Bowalagalute. The ancient spirits used it to repel spirits... **IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT WORKS!** "

"Thanks for your help." Fred smiled.

"Thank you, Auntie." Teresa added gratefully.

Auntie Mahina smiled and nodded to them.

"Uh, we thought we smelled the Macadamia Nut Pie," Shaggy came up with Scooby and Penn. "Did you happen to bake one today?"

"Why yes, child, I did." Auntie Mahina replied before taking out a silver plate.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!" Scooby jumped with excitement.

"And I must say, it was delicious!" Auntie Mahina laughed as she showed only crumbs were left.

"Nooooo!" Penn yelled out.

Shaggy and Scooby fainted in response.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Anne Maria then asked.

"Sure, just take the main road." Auntie Mahina informed.

"That's strange," Velma replied. "I wonder why we had to take the long way to get here?"

Justin and Justine looked at each other in concern, wondering if their friend really had betrayed them.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, people were leaving the town because of the Wiki Tiki. Reuben tried to calm them down.

Lilo watched with Stitch as people were leaving. The Mayor was then giving a speech in front of a building.

"As your elective mayor in the funniest town in Hawaii-" Mayor Quinn started.

The people freaked out as they heard a scary noise.

"Ugh, were you born yesterday?!" Jo groaned. "Did you not see the Wiki Tiki?!"

Autumn nodded firmly as she crossed her arms while standing beside Jo.

"We should lock our doors!" David called out.

"We should call my nephew!" an old woman called out.

"We should dig a moat!" a knight called out.

"We should take Hanahuna and push it somewhere else!" Boomer suggested.

Everyone looked at the blonde Rowdyruff Boy and blinked.

"That idea... Might just be crazy enough... **TO GET US ALL KILLED!** " Brick replied.

"People, people, please be reasonable," Reuben told the leaving crowd. "There's no reason or time to be running away scared!"

"Well, I'm not gonna stick around and be a human sacrifice, this is the perfect and logical time to run scared!" a man told him before running off like a coward.

"Ugh, it's over for me." Reuben whimpered as he then closed his shop.

* * *

The group then came back and Little Jim came over to them.

"Where's Manu?" Little Jim asked.

"Uh, he was kinda kidnapped?" Fred shrugged nervously.

"Kidnapped?!" Little Jim replied. "By who?!"

"We didn't see who it was, but-" Zoey tried.

"It was the Wiki Tiki, wasn't it?!" Little Jim replied sharply.

Everyone gasped in response of the name.

"Now, now, people, aloha, let's not over react," Mayor Quinn tried to settle everyone down. "Let's just simmer down, everyone, and tak a button. Did I mention they're free?"

"We warned you!" Little Jim stormed toward the blonde woman. "And now look what's happened!"

"This isn't good." Cindy said as she was on Penn's back like a koala bear on a eucalyptus leaf tree.

"You must ban the mainlanders from the Big Kahuna of Hanahuna Surfing Contest." Little Jim demanded to the mayor.

"Oh, now, Little Jim," Mayor Quinn chuckled nervously. "You know I can't do that."

"You are responsible for Manu and Snookie!" Little Jim pointed sharply. "And whatever happens tomorrow will be your fault too!" he then stormed off which horrified the crowd instantly.

"Uh... Um... Oh..." Mayor Quinn sighed as she sat down in defeat after she was left all alone now, she then saw the group coming for her. "Oh, what am I going to do?"

"Oh, it's okay, just cry on my shoulder and let me stroke that hair." Penn smirked as he sat down next to her.

"I-I was going to run for governor," Mayor Quinn frowned. "If this keeps up, I couldn't even be elected tollbooth operator."

"Don't worry, we're gonna do everything we can to save Manu and Snookie." Brianna promised.

"Brianna's right," Dakota agreed. "And since the contest is tomorrow, we've got no time to lose."

"Could Justin an I come with you guys?" Justine volunteered.

"Sure, come on, gang." Fred replied.

"We've gotta track down that Tiki." Brianna narrowed her eyes in determination.

Cindy grabbed Penn's hands and pulled him, trying to pick him up.

"You guys go, I'll keep Ms. Quinn company." Penn smiled.

Cindy pouted and came to him. "You promised to keep me happy!"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming!" Penn replied.

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

"Okay, we all saw that Wiki Tiki come into the lagoon and then disappear." Fred discussed.

"So, the entrance to his lair has got to be around here somewhere." Zoey added.

"Like, I vote we just bag all this and go back to the hotel room until the All You Can Eat Breakfast buffet opens." Shaggy suggested.

Scooby nodded in agreement.

"Normally, I'd agree with you, but our friends are in trouble and we should help them." Cindy told the cowardly teen as she tried her best to stay brave.

"Come on, Shaggy," Anne Maria encouraged. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back at the hotel." Shaggy replied.

"We have to find that Wiki Tiki before the surfing contest tomorrow." Justine said.

"Poor little thing," Penn cooed. "Let me hold you in my arms and-"

"Ahem!" Justin glared.

"Uh, just kidding..." Penn chuckled nervously.

"You can hold me, Uncle Penn." Cindy smiled.

Penn chuckled nervously.

"Last warning." Justin warned.

"Y-Yes, sir." Penn replied.

Dakota screamed out.

"What's wrong?!" Zoey asked.

"I just chipped my nail polish on this flashlight." Dakota complained.

"Oh..." everyone else said dully.

"I just had them done, like, this morning." Dakota pouted.

"Come on, Dakota, we need to find the Wiki Tiki before the surfing contest tomorrow," Zoey told her BFF. "I'll redo your nails when we find it."

* * *

Fred looked around and then smiled once he had an idea. "Hey, the entrance to the Wiki Tiki lair is hidden behind that waterfall."

"Hmm... Obvious, yet highly effective if you're right." Velma agreed.

"A cave behind the waterfall?" Justin asked.

"Why is it always _behind_ the waterfall?" Justine asked.

The group then climbed up to the cave, but didn't find anything. That was, until Daphne fell behind a part that was opened.

"There's nothing here but rocks, rocks, and more rocks." Brianna complained.

"Yeah, you're right," Zoey agreed until she then saw the rocks beginning to grind against each other. "Huh?"

"Let's get out of here." Fred suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Velma agreed.

"Jeepers! I found it!" Daphne exclaimed. "The entrance to the lair of the Wiki Tiki."

The others looked inside and saw that she was right.

"Way to go, Daphne! You found our ticket in." Fred smiled to Daphne.

"I just hope it's not a one way ticket." Shaggy commented.

Scooby whimpered in fear.

"Fred, could I make a suggestion?" Shaggy spoke up to the leader of the gang.

"Let me guess, you wanna leave and never come back?" Fred replied.

"Wow, groovy!" Shaggy smiled. "It's like you're a mind reader."

"Now everyone, stick together." Justin warned.

* * *

There was then a skeleton which made Cindy scream out, but then calm down and breathe in relief. Scooby shuddered in fear.

"Scooby Doo?" Shaggy called nervously.

"Rats!" Scooby pointed up with his tail.

"Rats?" Shaggy replied in confusion.

"Uh-oh," Velma looked as well. "Pteropus, otherwise known as bats."

"Don't worry, Scoob, they can't even see us," Shaggy soothed his best friend. "Haven't you ever heard that expression 'blind as a bat'?"

"Actually, bats can see very well, they usually see by using echoing in their ears." Cindy replied as she adjusted her glasses.

"Wow, Cindy, thanks for giving us that lesson." Penn replied.

"I hope they're not vampire bats..." Cindy chuckled nervously.

"We have to be quiet," Justine warned. "One sudden noise could wake them up."

"That looks like a way out of this bat cave." Fred pointed ahead.

They all then quietly walked over to the exit so they wouldn't wake up the bats. Scooby's tail shook around Cindy's nose which made her sniffle.

"Ah... Ah..." Cindy breathed nervously before then covering her nose. "That's better..." she then let go of her nose, but unfortunately... "ACHOO!"

"Dammit, Cindy!" Penn looked back.

The bats woke up and swarmed after the group which made them run further out of the cave.

"I'm sorry!" Cindy cried out.

Then soon enough, the group made it out of it all right, unknowing that a bat was on Cindy's head.

"That was close." Penn said in relief.

"Yuck! Any more of those things and I would've gone batty." Cindy said.

"Uh, Cindy?" Justin called.

"Dont' tell me," Cindy gulped. "There's a bat on my head."

"Uh-huh." Justine confirmed.

"Aaaaugh, get it off, get it off!" Cindy yelped.

"Hold still." Justin told her.

"I'll get it!" Penn took out a baseball bat.

"No, wait!" Cindy panicked.

Penn then bashed her in the head with his baseball bat.

"Wait, don't harm it, it's just a little one, aren't you little guy?" Justine cooed.

The bat squeaked in response and nuzzled against the teen.

"You can speak to bats now?!" Penn asked Justine.

Cindy's eyes lolled back into her skull and she fell flat on the ground while twitching painfully.

"Come here, it's okay, little one..." Justine soothed the bat as she held it in her hands. "Oh, I wish Dawn and Arnold were here."

"You two can talk to animals like Diane and Adam now?" Penn asked the Reid twins.

"Dawn and Arnold." Justin and Justine corrected.

"Whatever." Penn shrugged.

"I guess so..." Justine said to the bat. "Are you okay, little fella?"

The bat gently squeaked.

"He said that you disturbed his friends' and family's slumber." Justin translated.

"Well, whatever." Penn shrugged again.

* * *

Cindy wobbily stood up.

"This is all your fault, Cindy!" Penn snapped.

"It's not my fault I had to sneeze." Cindy replied.

"He said that he forgives you for that." Justine smiled.

"Oh, thanks, little guy." Cindy pet the bat.

"Okay, little guy, return to your family." Justine smiled.

The bat then squeaked and flew off.


	14. Chapter 14

The group then continued ahead.

"If the Wiki Tiki was angry at the Mainlanders, why not take one of them?" Brianna wondered.

"Yeah, why take locals like Manu and Snookie?" Anne Maria added in suspicion.

"Maybe the whole point is to teach the locals a lesson?" Zoey suggested.

"Or maybe he doesn't care who he kidnaps as long as he's got a sacrifice." Fred then thought.

"Like, he might even go for a dog." Shaggy agreed, gesturing to Scooby.

Scooby gulped and looked around as they walked further ahead.

"Don't worry, Scoob, we won't let you be a sacrifice." Justine soothed as she pet the Great Dane and followed the others.

Scooby smiled to the shy beauty in response.

"Careful, this is a steep path." Justin warned.

* * *

The others walked extra carefully on the next path as one wrong move could make them all fall down. Dakota then lost her footing, but she managed to grab and hold onto something before she could fall.

"Guys, whatever you do, don't look down." Dakota warned the others.

Despite the rich girl's warning, everyone then looked down and Shaggy and Scooby even jumped in fear.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped.

"Well, I told you not to look down." Dakota reminded.

Velma then heard rumbling and looked over to see the other way had been crumbled down. "Well, looks like going back is definitely out of the question." she then said to the others.

"Okay, everybody be careful and just keep moving." Fred cautioned the others.

"Can I climb on your back?" Cindy asked Penn.

"Fine." Penn sighed.

Cindy then climbed onto his back.

* * *

The group then made it out all right and ended up somewhere else which looked like a tropical waterfall.

"Looks like a steam bath in here." Brianna commented.

Zoey sniffed before joking. "Clears my sinuses."'

"This must be an underground river." Cindy assumed.

"Good thinking, Cindy," Velma smiled. "Combining that cold water and the hot air from the volcano's core creates this steam."

"Nerd." Penn teased Cindy.

"Look over there." Brianna pointed to the steps.

"Sheesh, imagine how long it must've taken them to carve those steps." Anne Maria commented.

"They'd have plenty of time." Justin replied.

"Our people have arrived as early as 700 AD." Justine added.

"Dang!" Cindy replied.

"Hey, man, where's the elevator in this joint?" Shaggy asked.

There was then a snarling sound heard. Shaggy and Scooby shivered before running quicker than they ever had before.

"Do you guys, like, hear something?" Shaggy asked.

"It's coming from up there." Cindy noticed.

"No, it's coming from down there." Dakota replied.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's coming from both directions." Velma stood in.

The tiki spirits then surrounded the group.

"Man, these creepy tikis are everywhere!" Anne Maria panicked.

"I have an idea," Cindy said. " **LET'S RUN FOR OUR LIVES!** "

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Penn replied before running with the group.

"We're doomed!" Shaggy panicked. "Doomed!"

The Wiki Tiki spirits snarled as they chased the group away.

"Hey, Justin, should we get into gear and help them?" Justine suggested.

"All right." Justin nodded.

"Volcano Twins, go!" Justin and Justine called and turned into the superhero twins.

"This is the end!" Cindy yelped.

Penn was crying like a baby.

"Freeze, Tikis!" Justin jumped down with Justine.

"It's the Volcano Twins!" Cindy cheered. "We're saved!"

"Come and catch us!" Justine mocked as she and Justin ran another way to lead the tikis to another part while the others ran to the other way for safety.

"Quick, this way!" Fred called out.

"Rhaggy!" Scooby called for his best friend.

"Look, Scooby found a way out!" Shaggy told the others.

* * *

Penn took the torch on the cave wall and walked beside Fred as they went to get away from the Wiki Tikis.

"Look at these carvings." Velma studied.

"They're beautiful." Zoey smiled.

"If Auntie Mahina was right, then we're not that far from the Wiki Tiki." Brianna replied.

Shaggy and Scooby walked close together and then yelped from an erupting geyser close from them. Another geyser went off and they screamed and hid behind a temple head and Scooby blew his tail from getting hot.

"I hope the Volcano Twins are all right." Zoey hoped.

"I'm sure theyr'e fine, but if that girl loses her brother, I'll scoop her up and wash her hair..." Penn hummed lustfully.

"She is kinda hot," Cindy agreed. "Especially with that outfit she wore."

Penn and Cindy looked to each other and then laughed out loud together.

"Oh, this is why you're my honorary niece!" Penn took her off his back and held her in front of him.

Brianna then noticed something which made her eyes widen in shock. "Hey, guys, look, it's Snookie."

"Snookie?!" the others asked in just as much shock.

Snookie then ran away from the group as they called her name out.

"Aw, poor thing," Zoey frowned. "She must be so scared."

"I know I would be." Cindy said as she crawled back on Penn's back, latching onto him.

"You feel sad for everybody, little monkey." Penn teased her.

"Well, I do have a heart, unlike some people I know." Cindy shrugged.

"Silly goose." Penn tickled her.

Cindy giggled. "Quit it, this is serious!"

"Come on, gang, let's go get Snookie." Fred suggested.

"Right." Brianna agreed.

* * *

The others then moved on to save Snookie.

"Has anyone seen James and Jane?" Penn asked.

"Justin and-" Cindy started.

"What _ever_!" Penn replied.

" **THE WIKI TIKI MUST'VE GOT THEM AND JO IS GONNA KILL ME IF JUSTINE ISN'T HERE SAFE AND SOUND!** " Cindy cried out.

Penn grabbed Cindy like a baby and covered her mouth.

Cindy muffled and wriggled in his grip.

"Shhh... Shh... Shut up!" Penn told her. "Let's not panic, okay?" he then gently cooed.

Cindy muffled and wiggled nervously.

"Cindy, calm down!" Penn tried to make her hold still. "Don't make me cuddle you like a baby!"

"Okay, okay, I'm calm, I'm calm." Cindy then settled down.

"All right." Penn replied and then put Cindy down.

Cindy took a deep breath and settled down. "All right... I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm fine..."


	15. Chapter 15

The group managed to get to Snookie in time and started to talk to her.

"Snookie, are you all right?" Fred asked.

"We got a talisman..." Penn took out the talisman from Jared for protection.

"Well, at least we found her before she could become a sacrifice." Cindy said in relief.

"Maybe we can get her to take her clothes off or else she'll die." Penn grinned sheepishly.

Cindy glared up at him. "Grow up, Uncle Penn!"

Penn pouted then in defeat. They then came in as Snookie was hiding away from the Wiki Tiki.

"Hey, a man can dream." Penn then defended.

Cindy shook her head in response.

"Don't worry, Snookie, you're safe now." Zoey smiled.

"Yeah, the Wiki Tiki isn't here, it's only us." Anne Maria added.

"Come on, let's get you back home." Dakota nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you the way out." Snookie offered.

"But what about Justin and Justine?" Cindy asked.

"I'm sure there'll be fine, let's just get out of here!" Fred urged.

They all then ran out, but Shaggy saw that Velma was getting behind since she was a slower runner and he decided to help her since he secretly liked her.

"Thanks, Shaggy." Velma smiled.

"Like, no problem." Shaggy replied.

Zoey hid a smile as she ran with the others as Shaggy and Velma ran together. Velma's glasses were on the other side and she quickly grabbed them and put them on before the door would close.

* * *

"That was close." Dakota said.

"Tell me about it." Velma agreed.

"Snookie, I'm glad you're okay." Penn said as he walked behind the girl as she took the lead.

"I barely escaped, but he still has Manu." Snookie replied.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Brianna promised.

"Where are you leading us anyway?" Dakota asked.

"Just follow me and hurry," Snookie replied, then stopped in front of a doorway. "This way, in here."

The others walked in ahead of her.

"At least the Wiki Tiki didn't find us." Cindy said.

* * *

As they came in, there was then a growling heard.

"I am going to **HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!** " Penn snarled to Cindy for jinxing them.

"Sorry, Penn, how was I supposed to know?" Cindy shrugged.

"Hey, let go of her!" Fred glared at the Wiki Tiki who came up right behind Snookie.

The Wiki Tiki snarled as he grabbed Snookie and went away with her.

"Noooo!" Snookie cried out.

"Where are the Volcano Twins when you need them?!" Penn yelped.

"Out the door!" Cindy cried out.

* * *

They all ran to the door, but it closed up before they could get out there.

"How are we gonna save Snookie now?" Brianna frowned.

"And where are the Volcano Twins?!" Cindy cried out until she then heard thumping noises. "What was that?"

There were snakes around who then hissed.

"Nice snakes, nice snakes..." Cindy smiled nervously.

A snake wrapped around Cindy and tried to squeeze the life out of her.

"Help, someone, help!" Cindy cried.

Justin and Justine then came up from underground.

"Hey, it's the Volcano Twins!" Penn beamed.

"Joy... Maybe they can help me..." Cindy shivered as she slowly turned blue in the face as the snake squeezed her in its coils.

"How did you guys get here?" Justin asked.

"Snookie took us here and she was kidnapped by the Wiki Tiki again." Anne Maria informed.

"That's nice, but could someone please help me?!" Cindy gasped as she turned purple.

"The grown-ups are talking, Cindy." Penn scolded.

"H-Help me!" Cindy screamed. "PLEASE!"

"S-S-Snakes! I hate snakes!" Shaggy shivered.

"You're not the only one!" Cindy added as she was being strangled.

"We just have to get past those snakes and we can get out through that way." Justin pointed to a way out on the other side of the snake pit.

"How are we gonna do that?" Zoey asked.

"With this." Justine said as she pulled out a flute.

"Is that a flute from the Legend of Zelda?" Cindy asked as she tried to get away from the snake. "I saw Maxwell play one of the games and he played a flute to make the water go down."

"I'll distract the snakes, you guys climb up and wait." Justine decided.

"Understood." Fred agreed.

"You know, when this is all over, you wanna go out and do something?" Penn asked, attempting to flirt with Justine.

"I'd love to, but not with you." Jsutine pushed him aside which made him fall on top of Cindy by accident.

"Why me?!" Cindy moaned.

"I could be your sidekick." Penn pried.

"No thanks, but I stick with my brother." Justine said as she put an arm around Justin.

"Now, go!" Justin urged them.

"What about you guys?!" Zoey cried.

"Wait for us, all right?" Justine replied.

"Okay." Daphne said.

"Come on, Cindy, let's go!" Penn picked up Cindy and threw her over his shoulder.

"Okay, Sis, hit the music." Justin said.

"Right." Justine nodded and then played her flute.

The snakes hissed as they approached the twins. The snakes were then hypnotized by the sound of the flute.

"Hey, it's working." Dakota smiled.

The others then snuck away as the snakes were distracted by the music.

"Come on, Scoob." Shaggy called.

"I ran't." Scooby replied.

"You guys keep playing, I gotta save my pal." Shaggy told the twins before rushing over to Scooby as he was frozen with fear.

The reason why Scooby couldn't move was because his tail was hypnotized by the music also, just like the snakes. Scooby soon zoomed over to the others as the snakes came closer and closer.

"Hang on, buddy, hang on, I'm coming." Shaggy called.

"Guys, grab onto a root!" Fred told Justin and Justine once Shaggy and Scooby made it up.

"Come on, Sis." Justin said.

"Right." Justine agreed.

Justin and Justine climbed up together to get away from the snakes. Fred and Brianna helped them up so they could continue on.

"Boy, Scoob, that snake pit is, like, the pits!" Shaggy said to Scooby.

"Thanks for saving us, Volcano Twins." Fred smiled to their heroes.

"No problem, it's what we do." Justine smiled back.

"So, now what?" Cindy asked.

"Let's get out of here." Fred suggested.

* * *

They all ran one way and then stopped as there was a pit of water.

Cindy rushed over and then stopped. "Phew..."

Shaggy ran behind her and Scooby came behind him which then made Cindy fall off.

"CINDY!" Zoey yelped.

Cindy yelped as she was rushing in the water as she was heading for a waterfall now. "HEEEELP!"

"Come on, gang, we gotta rescue Cindy!" Fred told the others.

The others jumped in the water.

Penn stepped back. "Uh, I'd go with you all, but I sorta ruptured my eardrum, so I can't go in the water..." he smiled nervously. He then got pulled in by Justin and Justine and he then looked at them nervously. "Hello."

Justin and Justine glared before also jumping in.

"You think our lava will be protected from the water?" Justine asked.

"I'm sure, Pele thinks of everything for us." Justin nodded.

"You're right about that."

"Let's just stay as the Volcano Twins until this is all over."

"Right."

They then landed in the water and swam after the others.

* * *

"I can't swim!" Cindy cried out as she hit rocks on the way. "OW! Ow, ow, OW!"

"I don't wanna do this either!" Penn cried out to her.

"Penn?" Cindy looked over. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Penn confirmed.

"Phew!" Cindy breathed in relief. "Thank God."

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY?!** " Penn snapped.

"I-I mean thank goodness." Cindy corrected herself nervously.

"That's better." Penn smiled then.

"Is everyone okay?" Justine asked.

"We're fine." the others breathed shallowly.

"Is my hair okay?" Anne Maria panicked. "What about my tan?"

"It's fine, Anne." Brianna promised.

"Phew!" Anne Maria was relieved now.

"So, which way do we go?" Dakota asked.

"Looks like a new path has opened up." Penn looked over to see two separate ways with more torches.

"Which way do we go from here though?" Daphne wondered.

The two masked superhero twins then had a vision of which path would be the safest to go.

"Uh, are they okay?" Penn asked the others.

* * *

Fred took the torch, but there was a blocked way. "This has gotta lead somewhere." he said to himself before putting the torch back. As he did that, the door then opened up to show the wiki tiki spirits, but they weren't moving. Everyone backed up nervously, but then noticed the spirits weren't moving.

"Shh, you'll wake 'em up, they're sleeping." Shaggy told the others.

"Hey, guys, look at this." Zoey said as she picked up a remote control.

"A remote control?" Cindy asked.

"Aw, man, ancient spirits get cable while I'm stuck with stupid satellite?" Penn pouted.

"I don't think they're sleeping, Shaggy," Velma replied. "May I borrow that, Zoey?"

"Oh, sure, Velma." Zoey allowed.

Velma hummed as she took the controller and pushed a button on it. The Wiki Tiki spirits then woke up which made Shaggy, Scooby, Cindy, and Penn jump in fear.

"So, they're only robots?" Anne Maria asked.

"I knew it all along." Penn said before dropping Cindy on the ground.

"No, you didn't." Cindy glared in deadpan.

"They don't need to know that." Penn whispered to her.

"You are a liar!" Cindy yelled out. "You always lie!"

"Shut up, Cindy, not in front of the hot superhero." Penn scolded.

"Oh, brother." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Say uncle." Penn teased.

"Not now, this is serious!" Cindy said. "I don't get it, why would someone use robots to scare people away from Hanahuna Bay?"

"Hey, guys, look at this surfboard," Brianna examined. "It's from Gohna Aloha."

"Something smells funny around here and it's not just Uncle Penn's bunions." Cindy said.

"Hey!" Penn glared.

"You're right, Cindy," Velma agreed. "I have a feeling that this so-called Wiki Tiki isn't real."

"And we're gonna crack this case," Fred added. "I have a plan."

"What does this button do?" Zoey wondered before pulling a lever.

There then came a machine that poured water into the magma which made steam rise and fly out from the volcano.

"That's not smoke!" Dakota glared. "We've all been tricked!"

"Wait until I found out who's behind this," Anne Maria glared. "I'm gonna give them the beat down for this!"

"And I'll tell you another thing," Velma replied. "That Wiki Tiki can't be ancient."

"How do you know?" Fred asked.

"Take a look at the surfboard Brianna found." Velma pointed out.

"Yeah, it's from Gohna Aloha." Brianna nodded back.

"Why would a 10,000 year old spirit be riding a Goha Aloha surfboard?" Cindy asked logically.

"Because he's got good taste?" Daphne shrugged.

"Or maybe he's not really a spirit." Dakota concluded.

"Velma, do you still have the camera?" Brianna asked.

"I agree with you, Bri," Velma said as he reached into her backpack and took out the camera to show the others what they saw on the motorboat. "Take a look at this."

"You were right," Justine whispered to her twin brother. "They _did_ betray us!"

"I'm sorry, Justine, I'm just as hurt as you are." Justin whispered back as he hugged his twin sister.

"I can't believe it... Manu..." Justine whispered as she sounded like she was going to cry.

"This whole Wiki Tiki nonsense is just a hoax to scare everyone out of Hanahuna Bay." Cindy glared.

"And we've got to stop this before the surfing contest tomorrow," Penn replied. "But how?"

"We'll think of something." Dakota reassured.

"Well, there's our way out," Fred looked up to see a ladder on the wall. "Come on, gang, let's get out of here before we bite the big one."

"Are you guys coming?" Zoey asked the superhero twins.

"You guys go ahead, we wanna check something out first." Justin replied.

"Be careful." Cindy cautioned.

The gang, minus Justin and Justine, then left to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

"I still can't believe that he would do this." Justin sighed.

Justine looked at the remote control and looked at the back. "Manu isn't the only one who betrayed us." she then said as her eyes widened in shock.

"Who else could it have been?" Justin asked.

"Look at the back of the remote." Justine showed her brother.

"'Property of Pamela Waeawe AKA Snookie'." Justin read in shock.

"Snookie?!" the twins asked each other.

"Not Snookie too..." Justin replied.

"I'm afraid so..." Justin sighed. "Our old friends are bad people, Sis..."

"You don't think Uncle Tito would do this too, do you?" Justine asked.

"No way, Uncle Tito's way too nice and soft, he's like a teddy bear." Justin soothed.

"Yeah, you're right, but Manu and Snookie, why would they do this to us?" Justine frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out." Justin said in determination.

* * *

Jumba was typing at his computer as the Reid twins came to see him before he and Pleakley would go to bed.

"Aaaaugh! Masked robbers!" Pleakley cried out.

"Pleakley, don't being ridiculous..." Jumba replied, then looked over. "Ooh, Earth creatures dressed like caped heroes in battle."

"Hello, guys." Justine greeted.

"You think you can be fooling Jumba? Very funny, Teen Boy and Girl." Jumba chuckled.

"You know who we are?" Justin asked.

"Yes, but do not worry, your secret is safe with Jumba." Jumba promised.

"I guess we can't fool an evil alien scientist, Bro." Justine said.

"You are being right, Teen Girl, I am knowing you anywhere like Little Girl and 626." Jumba smirked.

"Please don't tell anyone." Justin pleaded.

"Jumba won't tell, promises." Jumba vowed.

"Thanks, Jumba." Justine smiled.

"Ah, that being Uncle Jumba." Jumba chuckled to the teens since he was now a member of the family.

"Sorry, I mean 'Uncle Jumba'." Justin smiled.

Jumba chuckled and then hugged them.

Pleakley shivered nervously and his eye twitched. "If it's any consideration, I like your outfits... They're simply fascinating."

"Why thank you, 'Aunt Pleakley'," Justine smiled. "You're too kind."

Pleakley giggled. "They called me 'Aunt', Jumba."

"Luckily for you, they are nice," Jumba rolled his four eyes. "Now, what can Jumba do for you?" he then asked the teenagers.

"Do you mind if we use your computer?" Justine asked. "We need to do research."

"Sure, just be waiting one minute, please." Jumba nodded, then went to finish up his work real quick.

Then once he was done he handed the computer to the Reid twins.

"There you go, children, it is all yours, now it is time for Pleakley and I to get some sleep." Jumba then told them.

"Night, Uncle Jumba, night, Aunt Pleakley." Justin told the aliens.

"Night, children." Pleakley smiled.

* * *

Jumba and Pleakley then went to their room to get some sleep.

"What are we gonna look up?" Justine asked.

"I wanna see if Manu and Snookie have a criminal record." Justin replied. "It says we need a government agent's password."

"I got this from Cindy's sister." Justine took out a scrap of paper with Terry's password.

"Cindy has a sister?" Justin asked in surprise.

"It's a long story," Justine replied.

Justin then typed in the password into the computer and they were allowed secret access. "Got it! Whoa, no way!" he then gasped after a minute.

"Did you find it?" Justine asked.

"No, but I found Duncan, Abby, and even Izzy's criminal records." Justin replied.

"Oh, brother." Justine sighed.

"Sorry, that's not helping, is it?" Justin smiled nervously.

"DUH!" Justine replied.

"Sorry, sorry..." Justin said.

"Wait a minute, scroll up, scroll up," Justine said once she spotted something in the corner of her eye. "Manu Tuiama and Pamela Waeawe."

"Bingo," Justin replied before clicking on Manu's profile. "Let's check Manu's first."

"This should be good," Justine replied. "What does it say about his records?" she then asked.

"Professional surfer... Blah blah blah..." Justin skimmed until he got to somewhere important. "It says that he is trying to get the real estate on the island with Snookie and he's actually the Wiki Tiki."

"Oh, no!" Justine gasped. "He really did betray us and our people!"

"Now for Snookie." Justin said as he then went to Snookie's profile, or as the website called her 'Pamela'.

"What does it say about her?" Justine asked.

"Apparently Snookie is smarter than she looks," Justin read. "She knows a lot about rocket science in robots."

"Did she build those tiki dolls?" Justine asked.

"That's what it looks like and it appears she's been controlling them." Justin noted.

"That would explain the remote Velma and Cindy found," Justine commented. "But I still can't believe that Manu and Snookie would betray us and our people."

"I know, I don't understand why they would do it, but their files don't say how or why." Justin told her.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Justine looked thoughtful.

"Looks like Mystery Inc isn't the only one with a mystery." Justin said to his sister.

* * *

 ** _In the Netherworld..._**

Drell was fast asleep and snoring loudly while Skippy was asleep in the bunk bed below him, cuddling with a teddy bear that was dressed like him and even had a little bowler hat.

"Mm... Yes, Hilda, I would love more grapes..." Drell said in his sleep.

Skippy snored before giggling as he dreamt about Batoria.

"Drell? Drell...!" Justine tried to shake the warlock awake, dressed in her normal clothes.

Drell snorted and then woke up, putting on his glasses with a glare, but then smiled peacefully. "Ah, Justine Reid, what a pleasant surprise."

"Forgive me for disturbing your slumber, Drell." Justine begged for forgiveness on the interruption, but the warlock didn't seem at all angry or annoyed.

"It's fine, what can I do for you?" Drell replied.

"Um, well, do you know anything about two people named Manu and Snookie?" Justine asked.

"Do they happen to be Manu Tuiama and Pamela Waeawe?" Drell asked.

"Yes, sir." Justine confirmed.

"Hmm... Those names sound familiar..." Drell hummed, then hopped down from his bed and dumped a water bucket on his friend.

Skippy screamed and woke up while shivering from the cold water.

"I need you to do me a favor," Drell glared. "I want you to look up Manu Tuiama and Pamela Waeawe."

Skippy saluted weakly and then went to do that.

"One moment, Justine." Drell smiled.

"I just want information before tomorrow morning." Justine told him.

"That's fine, so are you the only one who's cracking this case?" Drell asked.

"Just me, Justin, Mystery Inc, Zoey, Dakota, Anne Maria, Penn, and Cindy." Justine replied.

"Cindy?" Drell narrowed his eyes. "Has she been whining?"

"No, sir, she's actually been very mature this time, she's still gotten hurt, but she's being braver than Shaggy and Scooby at times." Justine replied.

"Heh, I'll believe it when I see it, maybe this is the only time, she will be brave," Drell scoffed, then remembered something. "Oh! By the way, tomorrow night, don't tell your brother this, but I'm sending his crush over to you guys."

"Oh, Drell, you shouldn't have." Justine replied.

"I wanted to," Drell smirked. "Besides, it might make things a little easier on him. Who couldn't like that girl?" he then smirked. "She's becoming stronger by the minute, along with her brother."

Skippy then came back with the information on paper.

"Ah, thank you, Skippy." Drell smiled.

Skippy then nodded and went back to bed.

"What does it say?" Justine asked.

"Let me see here," Drell adjusted his glasses. "Mostly got stuff that Pamela and her boyfriend want real estate on the island and if he wins the contest, they'll take it all and banish anyone else away from Hanahuna."

"But why?" Justine asked.

"So that they can run Hanahuna as Governor and Mayor and get rid of anyone who disobeys." Drell explained.

"Oh, no!" Justine gasped.

"That's all I have, sorry, does that answer your question, my dear?" Drell asked.

"No, that's all I needed, could I have that paper by the way?" Justine replied.

"Sure, sweetie." Drell allowed.

"Thank you." Justine smiled and then left to get back to her brother.

"You two have a good night now." Drell smiled as he climbed back up to his bunk.

Skippy's eyes widened as the mattress creaked slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justine came back from the Netherworld and handed the information to Justin.

"Read that." Justine told him.

Justin then took the papers and did as told, once he finished, he was in pure shock. "Oh, my God, this is bad!" he gasped.

"I know, I still can't believe Manu and Snookie would do this," Justine pouted. "We were such close friends back then."

"I know and we will stop them, no matter what it takes." Justin firmly promised.

"I-I guess." Justine sighed shakily.

"Let's get some rest." Justin said.

Justine sighed and went with her brother.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, people were gathering for the surfing contest.

"Hmm... I don't see Justine or the Volcano Twins..." Jo pondered. "Could Justine...? Nah, she couldn't be... Could she?"

Autumn looked thoughtful herself as she sat with Brick, Boomer, and Butch.

"I hope the Wiki Tiki didn't get them!" Boomer panicked.

"If the Wiki Tiki gets Justine, I'm gonna open a can of Whoop butt on 'em!" Brick threatened.

"Yeah, me too!" Butch added.

"Me three!" Boomer finished.

"Ah, I love you boys, Justine raised you well." Jo smirked.

"When are you and Justine gonna get married?" Boomer asked.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Boomer, you idiot!" Brick whacked the blonde boy's head. "You don't just ask something like that!"

"Look who's talking, Emmy Lover!" Boomer mocked.

"Why, I oughta-" Brick growled, he then grabbed his youngest brother and put his head in the sand like an ostrich.

"Hey! Ooh, look, I found a penny." Boomer muffled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin woke up, knowing him and Justine are the only ones in the house and turned around that his sister was sleeping next to him and wet tears were down her face.

"I'm sorry, Justine, but what has to be done has to be done." Justin frowned.

"Why did you betray us?" Justine muttered and stirred in her sleep. "No, don't, please!"

Justin then decided to get a glass of water for his sister.

"No, please!" Justine cried out.

 _"Justine... Don't be sad..."_ a voice said.

Justine woke up and looked around. "Who said that?"

A familiar spirit appeared.

"Lena..." Justine whispered.

"I hear you're having trouble." Lena told her.

"Our old friends Manu and Snookie betrayed us," Justine pouted. "I trusted them."

"I understand, it's sad when the ones you love end up being the ones who hurt you." Lena soothed.

"I don't know what to do," Justine sniffled. "This is just terrible."

"You helped me see the light and the true errors of my ways," Lena soothed. "I know you can do this."

"You're right, I can do this!" Justine felt motivated. "Thank you!"

"You are very welcome," Lena soothed with a smile. "I miss you very much."

"I miss you too, how's April by the way?" Justine smiled back.

"She's doing very well," Lena beamed. "She now has duties to watch over the new owners of Simone's place."

"Someone bought that place?" Justine replied in shock. "Wow..."

"Yeah, you should come visit again sometime." Lena smiled.

"I'll talk it over with the others, but at least you guys can rest in peace." Justine replied.

"Yes, but just remember, I'll be watching over you." Lena said before disappearing back into Heaven.

"Thank you, Lena." Justine sighed softly.

"You're welcome, Jusitne, aloha..." Lena's voice faded.

"Oh, Sis, you're up," Justin smiled. "Who were you talking to?"

"A very special friend who's watching over us now." Justine replied with a smile back.

Justin smiled as he handed her a glass of water. "Here, drink this, it'll help make you feel better."

"Thank you," Justine smiled as she took the glass of water and instantly drank it. "I'm ready for this; Manu and Snookie are our former friends and we must stop them from hurting our friends and family." she then said in serious determination.

"You sure?" Justin asked.

"Yes, let's get this over with," Justine nodded firmly. "I don't want them to hurt our home and our people." she then made a fist and waited for her brother to fist back so they could change into their alter egos.

Justin put the glass down and joined her.

"Volcano Twins activate!" Justin and Justine said to each other and then transformed.

* * *

 **On the beach...**

Cindy hummed as she walked by and shook the sand off her sandals.

"WATCH IT!" Drell snapped.

"D-D-D-D-D-" Cindy shivered.

"D-D-D-D- **DRELL!** " Drell finished for her in a mocking and mean tone.

"W-W-What are you doing here?!" Cindy panicked.

"I'm here to make sure things go okay for Justine," Drell said as he put his hands behind his back as Skippy was clipping his toenails for him. "Maybe even Jo if she surfs too, I don't know yet," he then glared down to Skippy. "PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!"

"I might surf too, you know." Cindy defended.

" **YOU SURF?!** " Drell laughed. "Oh, man, that's rich!"

Cindy glared.

"Skippy, did you hear that?!" Drell laughed.

Skippy looked up curiously.

"Cindy says she can surf!" Drell continued to mock.

Skippy then laughed like a hyena in response.

Cindy growled and walked away.

"Oh, man!" Drell laughed loudly and slapped Skippy on the back which made the tiny man groan and fall flat in the sand from unconsciousness. "Thank you, Cindy, I needed a real gut laugh!"

* * *

Unknown to everybody, Justin and Justine were hiding above a tree, looking around to find the Wiki Tiki or Snookie.

"See anything yet?" Justin asked.

"Nope, not yet." Justine replied as she was looking through binoculars.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Justin told her. "This is very important."

"Don't worry, Justine, I'm ready this time." Justine replied.

Lilo was about to wax David's surfboard. "Hey, where'd the wax go?" she then asked.

"I dunno." Stitch said with his mouth full.

"Stitch..." Lilo called firmly.

"Sorry..." Stitch chuckled nervously.

"I'll get some more wax." Lilo sighed as she then walked off.

Cindy walked up to Penn as he sat in a chair with an umbrella over himself. "Can I bury you in the sand?" she asked.

"Go... Away... Small child..." Penn replied as he tried to stay cool.

"The ladies love a guy who gets buried in the sand..." Cindy smirked.

"Uh-huh, whatever..." Penn scoffed. "Do whatever you want."

"Awesome!" Cindy beamed and then started to bury Penn in the sand.

* * *

"There's no spotting of Snookie or this Wiki Tiki." Justine told her brother.

"Maybe one of us should get Snookie and the other could find Manu?" Justin suggested.

"You wanna find Snookie and I find Manu or should you find Manu and I find Snookie?" Justine replied.

"How about I find Manu and you find Snookie?" Justin suggested.

"That'll work." Justine agreed.

"If you're in any trouble, we'll probably know, because we're twins." Justin said.

"Right." Justine nodded.

"And... Break!" Justin called.

Justin and Justine then split up to find their so-called friends.

* * *

There was a familiar blonde girl coming onto the beach with her own surfboard.

"Bridgette?!" the others who knew her asked.

"Hey, guys, you didn't think I'd miss out on a surfing contest, did ya?" Bridgette giggled before winking.

"Sup, Surfer Girl?" Jo greeted. "Where's Skater Nerd?"

"You mean Jude? He went to get something to eat." Bridgette replied.

"Sounds about right." Jo said then.

"You guys should visit the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort," Bridgette said. "There's teens there who work there during the summer and they surf all the time. They're totally 'stoked' about surfing if you know what I mean."

"I could ask Justine since she really likes surfing." Jo nodded.

"Oh, man, Bridge, this is so awesome," Jude smiled as he came over to his girlfriend. "There's this awesome food called Poi, it tastes so... So..."

"Awesome?" Jo finished.

"Yeah!" Jude replied. "How'd you know?"

"Kinda reminds me of that one guy you used to go out with," Jo said to Bridgette. "What was his name? Gerry? George?"

"Geoff." Bridgette told her.

"Yeah, him, whatever happened to him?" Jo then asked.

"We sorta stopped dating after Ridonculous Race because I told him that I was moving to CN City, he took it pretty well and understood; we're still friends though." Bridgette explained.

"That's good." Jo replied.

"Say, you look familiar," Jude said to the jockette. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah, we did a season together," Jo reminded. "Remember Cartoon Cartoon Island?"

Jude had a blank face in response.

"You and me were on the same team together?" Jo tried.

Jude still had a blank face.

"I'm dating Justin's sister...?" Jo narrowed her eyes.

"Ohhh, yeah, the hot one." Jude chuckled.

Bridgette nudged him slightly.

"Oh, sorry." Jude said nervously.

 ** _'Surfers, get into position!'_ ** the announcer called.

"Good luck, Babe, I know you'll do great." Jude smiled.

"Thanks, Jude." Bridgette replied.

It was pretty windy as Mayor Quinn came to make an announcement. The surfers all ran to get in position and surprisingly, Dee Dee was even there.

"HI, JO!" Ed called out.

"GAH!" Jo flinched slightly. "Lumpy, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm watching Dee Dee surf." Ed smiled.

"Ballerina, you can surf?" Jo asked Dee Dee.

"Yeah, my old friend Duke taught me one summer when I went to surf against Mandark." Dee Dee smiled.

"Dee Dee is gonna win, Jo." Ed laughed and then hugged the jockette.

Jo then pulled Ed off and shuddered. "Yuck!"

Ed laughed as he sat in the sand.

* * *

"Aloha!" Mayor Quinn announced with a smile. "And welcome to the Fourth Annual Big Kahuna of Hanahuna Surfing Contest! What a beautiful for it, don't you agree?"

The wind then blew heavier which made her hair fly back.

"I still say this is a bad idea." Nani commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin, who was flying through the air, was still looking for Manu who is the Wiki Tiki.

"Now, where is that traitor?" Justin asked himself.

Stitch looked up as Justin was in the air while everyone looked ready to surf, he then spoke in his alien language to Lilo.

"Yeah, that guy kinda does look like Justin," Lilo agreed with her pet. "You don't think...? Nah, he couldn't be."

"Come on out, traitor, wherever you are." Justin demanded.

Manu was so far nowhere to be found.

"Come on out, _Pamela_..." Justine narrowed her eyes.

Snookie was behind the bushes, working on her remote to control the tikis and she heard her real birth name, but shrugged it off.

"Ooh, gotcha." Justine noticed.

Snookie smirked as she took out her controller and got ready to show the tikis to scare off everybody. "That's it," she then smiled evilly. "Soon enough, we'll become the rulers of Hanahuna Bay!" she then laughed.

"I think not." Justine narrowed her eyes.

"Huh?" Snookie looked around. "Who's there?"

"Found you," Justin said once he looked into the waters to see the 'Wiki Tiki' coming out from behind one of the waves as everyone else got into the water with their boards. "Now to stop this traitor once and for all!" his eyes then turned red.

* * *

"LAVA BLAST!" Cindy cried out as Penn was burying her in the sand.

"IT'S THE WIKI TIKI!" Boomer yelped.

Cindy even screamed out of fear.

"RUN AWAY!" Penn then ran away like a coward.

"Hey, I'm still in here!" Cindy cried out as she was stuck in the sand.

"Time to finish this." Justin said to himself.

The Wiki Tiki roared and spat out a ball of volcanic fire at the teen. Penn grabbed Cindy and ran with her and ran so far that her feet didn't touch the ground.

Justin then dropped down in front of the Wiki Tiki. "Hello there, my friend, wanna Tango with me?" he then challenged.

The Wiki Tiki roared and spit out another ball of volcanic fire from his mouth and then shot it at the teen.

Justin then caught the lava ball like a baseball and even tossed it up and down in his hand. "Nice try."

The Wiki Tiki roared and shot two more lava balls at Justin in anger.

Justin laughed as he caught the lava balls and juggled them. "Is that all you got?"

The Wiki Tiki roared at the teen, looking like he wanted to kill him.

"I'm just getting warmed up, come hit me." Justin taunted.

The Wiki Tiki growled impatiently. Shaggy, Scooby, Penn, and Cindy ran inside a cabin to hide from the Wiki Tiki's lava breath.

"Come on, hit me!" Justin continued. "I'll let you have the first hit because I'm nice enough to let you do that."

* * *

"Freddy, down there!" Dakota said as she was on a hang glider with Fred once she saw the Wiki Tiki.

"Wait, who's that with the Wiki Tiki?" Fred asked.

"It's one of the Volcano Twins." Dakota replied.

Justin then tackled the Wiki Tiki on the sand while Penn, Cindy, Shaggy, and Scooby hid in the cabin for safety. The Wiki Tiki then roared and tried to fight the teen.

"Ooh, you think you're sooo tough." Justin mocked.

"Man, where was that guy when we needed him when we started Mystery Inc?" Shaggy chuckled sheepishly.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

The Wiki Tiki tried to punch the eye candy teen, but the teen didn't wince or flinch from the attacks.

"Do you give up?" Justin mocked the Wiki Tiki.

The Wiki Tiki then snarled and tried to swipe Justin with his very sharp claws. Justin then flung the Wiki Tiki into the air which sent him for the cabin.

"RUN AWAY!" Cindy panicked.

"Wow, look at how high he is!" Fred pointed out.

"I hope he realized that he's made me more angry than before." Justin sneered.

"How angry are you?" Penn asked.

"I'm mad as a hippo with a hernia." Justin glared.

"Hey, Uncle Penn's not a hippo!" Cindy called before smiling nervously as Penn glared at her for that statement.

Penn growled at her.

"Sorry..." Cindy whimpered.

"I'm gonna do everything I can to protect our town." Justin said to himself in determination.

"In case you don't make it, can I have your sister?" Penn asked.

"Sure, why not?" Justin replied, knowing he would survive anyway.

"YES!" Penn cheered. "Score one for the PennMeister!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." Justin said before flying off after the Wiki Tiki.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead, dude." Penn let him go with a smirk.

Justin nodded and went after the Wiki Tiki.

* * *

"We should do something." Drell wondered.

Skippy dug in the sand to dig a hole and then jumped in and covered the hole to hide like a coward.

"That's pathetic, Skippy!" Drell scoffed.

Skippy whimpered as he hid in the sand. Drell then dug up the hole and reached in the ground until he grabbed Skippy. Skippy tried to sink low so he could hide.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Oh, Tiki, here...?" Justin called out like he was calling for a dog. "Here, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, I'm gonna hurt ya... Maybe break every bone in your body..."

Anne Maria surfed her own way until she was being chased by the Wiki Tiki. "Get away from me, you crazy tiki!" she then snapped. "Somebody, help!"

The Wiki Tiki tried to slash at her, but then looked up as Fred and Dakota came by on their hang gliders.

"Okay, Fred, drop the net!" Dakota said.

"Bomb's away!" Fred called out before dropping the net on the Wiki Tiki.

The Wiki Tiki snarled and then breathed his lava breath and disintegrated the net. He then glared and shot lava balls at Fred and Dakota's hang gliders which made holes in them with rising smoke.

"Uh-oh..." Dakota panicked. "May Day! May Day! Help! Anyone!"

Daphne saw that and surfed toward them.

"Oh, my gosh, hang on, guys!" Anne Maria called as she went with Daphne.

The two splashed the flames in the gliders and made them float in the air again. Daphne jumped with her board in the air and her board whacked the Wiki Tiki in the face as she landed in the water again.

"Thanks, guys!" Dakota called out.

The Wiki Tiki then roared in anger.

"Head's up!" Penn called out as Shaggy and Scooby surfed in front of the Wiki Tiki.

"Be careful, guys!" Cindy also called out.

The Wiki Tiki glared and then chased after Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby screamed in fright and started to swim away from him

* * *

"Come on, Skippy, we should do something, this'll show Hilda I'm a god when it comes to the water." Drell said as he dragged Skippy by his ankle.

Skippy whimpered and shook his head no.

"Don't be a wuss," Drell scolded. "I hope Justine is okay... Wherever she is..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Snookie backed up against a tree as Justine came up to her with a glare.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Snookie asked.

"I want the truth, why are you doing this?" Justine glared. "You used to be such a nice girl!"

"You don't know me!" Snookie scoffed.

"Trust me, I know and see most, now tell me, why are you doing this to your own people and friends?" Justine replied.

"Simple, to get everyone's money and ban mainlanders forever and we can become the rulers of this town." Snookie replied.

"Even by betraying your own friends and family?" Justine asked.

"Of course, as long as I get what we want." Snookie nodded.

"You're really heartless." Justine glared as her eyes turned red.

"Who are you anyhow?" Snookie asked.

"Exactly what you are, an old friend." Justine glared.

"Oh?" Snookie asked.

"Who first called you Snookie because you always ate extra cookies from Aunt Layla's tray?" Justine quizzed.

"Justine Reid...?" Snookie then asked in shock.

"Bingo!" Justine confirmed.

"No way, that's impossible!" Snookie replied.

"Anything is possible," Justine glared. "Unlike your chance of being mine and Justin's friend again."

"What are you going to do to me?" Snookie asked.

"I'm gonna do the best I can." Justine replied as she took out her lava scepter.

* * *

 ** _In the cabin..._**

"Go check and see if the coast is clear." Penn told Cindy.

"I'm not going out there, you go out." Cindy replied.

"You go out." Penn retorted.

"I'm not going out, you go out." Cindy said.

"Okay, let's _both_ go out and hurry before the Wiki Tiki shows up." Penn replied before walking off.

"Good plan... Sucker," Cindy smirked until Penn grabbed her by her head. "YOW! I don't wanna be the next human sacrifice!"

"Relax, they'll sacrifice a virgin." Penn replied. "Surely they'll spare you."

"Penn, I'm ten!" Cindy glared up.

" _Still_?" Penn asked.

"What?" Cindy tilted her head in confusion.

"You're _still_ ten?"

"Yeah."

"I've known you for..." Penn counted on his fingertips.

Cindy blinked at him.

"Ugh, never mind, come on..." Penn continued to walk with her. "Just stay close to your nice and sexy Uncle Penn. It's very sad that her brother is now gone, but at least I get his hot sister."

"Who said I was dead?" Justin asked as he appeared right next to the man.

"GAH! Don't you scare me like that!" Penn scolded.

"Hooray, you're alive!" Cindy cheered.

"But I still can have your sister, right?" Penn asked.

"The deal was if I didn't survive, but I did, so no." Justin poked him on the nose.

Cindy giggled. "Uncle Penn just got told~"

"Come on, please, please, please?" Penn begged. "She's very hot!"

"You wouldn't like it if someone was hitting on your sister, would you?" Cindy looked up to her 'uncle'.

"My sister is dead, Dum-Dum!" Penn glared.

"Oh, right, sorry, I forgot." Cindy pouted.

"Dammit Cindy, why do you always have to be such a jinx?" Penn scolded.

"I'm sorry!" Cindy frowned.

"Where's the Wiki Tiki at?" Justin asked.

"He's chasing after Shaggy and Scooby." Cindy informed.

"Thanks, Cin-Erm, little girl." Justin said before zipping off.

"He knows my name!" Cindy's eyes widened. "I feel like that kid in Jingle All the Way who ruined the Star Wars movies and Arnold Schwarzenegger's career! Maybe me and him can get married, or, or let me be his sidekick!" she then squealed.

"Night night." Penn pushed his finger against the top of her head which was a soft spot.

"Feeling numb now..." Cindy said wearily before passing out.

* * *

"Reeeelp!" Scooby cried out.

"Yeah, like, help!" Shaggy added.

"Hang on, guys, I'm coming!" Justin called out.

The Wiki Tiki snarled as he chased after the cowardly duo.

"Think... Think... What should I do?" Justin asked himself.

"Whoa, dude, check out the waves, they're like, totally bigger than usual," Jude pointed out as he stood with the others on dry land. "I think that's totally bad luck."

"How do you know?" Jo asked.

"Trust me, bro, I know what's good and bad when it comes to paths," Jude said. "It's like I'm magic or something... That Freaky Tiki thing must be out there and about to get Bridge and the others in the water."

"You're full of it, Skater Nerd." Jo scoffed.

"I'm serious, dude." Jude insisted.

Autumn actually agreed with Jude as this seemed pretty bad.

"Aw, great, now you're poisoning the mind of my little sister!" Jo glared. "And-Huh?"

Autumn pointed to where the Wiki Tiki was in the giant waves.

"Now do you believe me, dude?" Jude asked.

"Oh... My... GOD!" Jo's eyes widened.

Autumn hid behind Jo for comfort and protection.

* * *

Justin flew after Shaggy and Scooby to confront the Wiki Tiki and punched him in the masked face to knock him off of his surfboard.

"Now that's what I call a sucker punch!" Shaggy commented.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Sorry, but you've forced me." Justin narrowed his eyes about the 'Wiki Tiki'.

The Wiki Tiki roared at him.

"And now you just made me angry." Justin sneered.

Pele appeared and made a surfboard for Justin.

"Mahalo," Justin smiled to her as he then surfed to go against the Wiki Tiki. "Oh, you wanna play? Well, let's play!"

"Whoa, who is that masked caped dude?" Jude asked.

"A lot of people have been talking about him and his sister, the Volcano Twins," Jo said to Jude. "And before you say anything, they are not rip-offs of the Wonder Twins."

"Uh, dude, I'm not saying anything, I just now met these guys..." Jude shrugged. "For all I know, they could be better than the Wonder Twins, maybe not, but I dunno..."

"You really are weird..." Jo rolled her midnight blue eyes.

"I think I was abducted by aliens when I was a kid and they dissected me and it made me think weirdly." Jude replied.

"Oh, brother, I think you and Ed could be best friends." Jo scoffed.

"You know Evil Tim?" Ed asked the skater boy.

"Dude, I have comics all of Evil Tim," Jude replied. "I think he's gonna dissect my bones."

"Great..." Jo groaned. "Why and how you two have girlfriends is beyond me."

"Hope ya can dog paddle!" Justin mocked as he jumped up to the wave.

The Wiki Tiki then panicked as the wave splashed down on him and he ended up crashing onto the shore.

"Hey, Scooby Doo, you and the guy Volcano Twin wasted the Wiki Tiki!" Shaggy laughed.

"Re rid?" Scooby asked.

"Good job, boy!" Justin smiled and pet the Great Dane on the head.

Scooby smiled and chuckled in response.

"That was, like, totally radical, guys!" Shaggy beamed and high-fived Scooby and Justin.

The crowd cheered in response since the Wiki Tiki was taken care of once and for all.

"You guys did it," Zoey beamed. "I'm so proud of you!"


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone then met up together.

"Well, I guess we didn't have to save the day with our magic," Drell said as he was sitting on Skippy. "Come on, Skippy, if we hurry back in time, you can polish my shoes and clean the council toilet."

Skippy then sighed in defeat.

"Nice job, Justin and Justine, I'm so proud of you two." Drell whispered then.

The two then disappeared back into the Netherworld.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby tripped on their board, but luckily they landed on their feet on the sand which made the people cheer again.

"Way to go, Scooby!" Fred smiled to the Great Dane.

"Now the only question is 'Who really is the Wiki Tiki'?" Daphne wondered.

"I bet it was Jared Moon." Fred suggested.

"No, it's got to be Reuben LaLuna." Zoey guessed.

"If you ask me, it has to be Auntie Mahina." Dakota input.

"All very educated guesses, but all very incorrect," Velma told them. "Did anyone notice what kind of rad surfer the Wiki Tiki is?"

"It couldn't have been David!" Lilo gasped about her sister's boyfriend as she stood with Autumn and the Boys.

"No, not David." Velma replied as she then took off the mask and everyone gasped once they saw who it was.

"MANU!?"

"Manu!" Snookie cried out as she ran from the crowd.

"Snookie?" Fred asked in surprise.

"Oh, who hurt you?" Penn held Snookie with a small smirk. "It's okay, I'm right here."

" **GET OFF OF ME!** " Snookie slapped him and came to her boyfriend.

Justine then flew down and glared at her former friends, Manu and Snookie.

"Hey, Babe, you're safe, I'm glad." Penn smiled.

"Not now." Justine told him and came to Snookie and Manu with a glare.

"Manu baby, are you all right?" Snookie asked as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Manu wasn't kidnapped, he only wanted us to think he was kidnapped," Velma told the others. "To discourage us from solving the mystery, Manu faked his own kidnapping. You were right about there being a Real Estate scam, Fred, but it wasn't Reuben, it was Manu and Snookie doing the scamming."

"But why would you guys do this?" Anne Maria asked. "To your friends and families, espically to Justin and Justine."

"Manu knew all of the legends and was pretending to be the Wiki Tiki to scare off the locals and earn money from their homes for penny on the dollar," Velma continued logically. "Cindy and I checked the county register online, and all the properties bought were sold by Pamela Waeawa."

"AKA Snookie!" Cindy then added sharply with a glare to Snookie.

Snookie then growled at the young girl. Cindy then yelped and hid behind Penn and shivered from Snookie's growling. Justin and Justine then made fists at their ex-friends as their eyes became as red as hot lava.

"She also happens to have degrees in robotics and rocket science." Velma continued.

"So she IS a rocket scientist." Fred smiled.

"So, did she make those Tiki Dolls?" Anne Maria asked.

"Yep and even controlled them." Cindy nodded.

"Wow." Zoey said.

"And we would got away with it too, if it wasn't for you meddling Mainlanders and those caped freaks." Manu scoffed.

"Manu, how could you do this to your own people?" Little Jim frowned.

"Sorry, Little Jim, I needed the dough," Manu explained. "Being the Big Kahuna of Hanahuna doesn't exactly bring in the big bucks."

"All Manu and I have ever wanted to do is surf," Snookie added. "We were gonna make a killing on the property."

"No, you wouldn't, you scum," Justine sneered. "I should throw you two into a real volcano and see how you would like it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need, just send them to jail!" Cindy said, thinking that was a little too extreme.

"Sorry, Manu, but it looks like you're gonna be kicking back plenty, behind bars." Fred smirked.

The cops then came to take away Manu and Snookie.

"Well, at least I'm still the surfing champion." Manu shrugged.

"Not so fast, Manu," Mayor Quinn said as she walked over with a trophy in her arms. "Ahem! As mayor of this fine town, I'm proud to announce this year's trophy for the Big Kahuna of Hanahuna Surfing Contest goes to Scooby Doo!"

"Rho? Re?" Scooby smiled as he then took the trophy.

"A dog?" Manu asked in shock. "I lost to a dog?!"

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" Justin mocked.

"No way!" Manu groaned as he and Snookie were taken away.

"Bummer, brother." David laughed with Nani.

"Aloha, say hi to Bonnie and Clyde!" Lilo waved as Snookie and Manu were placed under arrest.

"And along with a prize with our trophy, a year supply of Macadamia Nuts!" Mayor Quinn announced for Shaggy and Scooby.

"We couldn't take all the credit, it was all thanks to the Volcano Twins too." Fred smiled.

"Hey, where are they anyway?" Brianna asked.

* * *

A truck was backing up and Justin and Justine were back in their normal outfits to act like nothing happened.

"They must be back in their secret headquarters," Justine said. "I don't wanna brag, but they are cute twins."

"Yeah, they were..." Cindy smiled shyly. "I wonder if we'll see them again?"

"You will see them soon again," Justin smiled. "I promise."

"Hmm..." Cindy hummed with a smile.

Shaggy and Scooby then went to get their nut prize from the surfing competition. Mayor Quinn gave everyone who helped a button to vote for her as a reward from their adventure.

"Well, that's all over with," Penn stated. "Now what?"

Cindy climbed on his back. "Piggy back!"

"Cindy..." Penn rolled his eyes.

"Piggy back!" Cindy giggled. "You're the piggy!"

"I'm a **WHAT?!"** Penn glared.

"Piggy...?" Cindy bit her lip.

Penn growled at her.

"We're gonna have a luau tonight to celebrate." Mayor Quinn offered.

"Luau!" Penn and Cindy cheered.

"Did someone say 'luau'?" Shaggy asked as he ate with Scooby.

"Ooh, Uncle Penn, can we go, please, please, please?!" Cindy begged.

"Sure, sure." Penn shrugged.

"Yay!" Cindy cheered.

Penn then grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug. "If you can escape from the Tickle Monster!"

"Nooo, not the Tickle Monster!" Cindy cried out.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was having a good time, dancing, eating and having fun.

"Justine, I'm sorry that Manu and Snookie betrayed you." Jo said to her girlfriend.

"It's okay," Justine sighed. "I'm a little upset myself, I can't believe it, but sometimes people change."

"You want me to beat someone up for ya?" Jo offered. "'Cuz I totally will. I wanna beat the daylights out of Lightning, if he calls me a dude one more time... I mean, I'll even beat up Heather and rip that ugly little hair that she's got.

Justine giggled. "No, it's okay, Jo, thank you though."

"I just hate to see you get hurt." Jo hugged her.

"I know, I know, and I love you," Justine smiled. "You're so protective of me."

"I know I am, my little Volcano Twin." Jo smiled.

"You know?" Justine asked in quiet surprise.

"You think I'm a dope?" Jo chuckled. "It can't be a coincidence that you're both gorgeous and helpful."

Justine blushed. "Oh, you always know just what to say, just promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Jo vowed.

"Thank you." Justine smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile, Justin was sitting in the sand, looking at the sky as the waves were being blowed by the wind. Stitch walked over and looked up to Justin.

"Hey, little dude." Justin smiled.

Stitch smiled back.

"I still can't believe that our old friends betrayed us..." Justin then sighed.

"Ih..." Stitch nodded.

"I guess that's what life is... Just guessing and not knowing..." Justin sighed.

"Party?" Stitch stood up and pointed back to the luau.

"Yeah, I'll be at the party in a little bit, I just wanna sit out here for a while." Justin replied.

"Company?" Stitch asked.

"No offense, Stitch, but I kinda wanna be alone right now." Justin replied.

"Oki taka." Stitch nodded, then crawled back the other way as Lilo danced with her friends.

* * *

There was then a figure collecting seashells who then saw and came over to the teenage boy. "Is something on your mind?" they then asked.

Justin looked over to see who it was. He then gasped as his face turned red. "J-J-J-J-Jayna!"

"Hi there." Jayna smiled.

"W-What're you doing here?" Justin asked.

"I thought you could use some company." Jayna told him.

"Um... Well... Okay..." Justin smiled shyly. "Collecting shells, huh?"

"Yeah, we never have cool stuff like this on Exxor." Jayna smiled as she sat with him.

"Where's Zan and Gleek?" Justin then asked.

"At the Luau," Jayna replied. "I saw you all the way over here and came here to see you."

"Oh..." Justin smiled shyly.

"As long as you don't mind." Jayna smiled, looking right into his eyes.

"I don't mind as long as you don't..." Justin replied. "I mean, I don't wanna act stupid around you."

"No, no, this isn't stupid," Jayna soothed. "The people who sent that Adam kid to an all animal school are stupid."

"Jayna, I have to show you something, but promise me that you wont tell anyone about this, not even your brother." Justin then uttered out nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't, I promise." Jayna promised.

"I guess I can trust you, you are a Super Friend after all." Justin smiled sheepishly.

"Yes...?" Jayna smirked as she waited for him to show what he wanted to show her.

"Okay... Here goes..." Justin nodded as he was ready now. "Volcano Twins powers activate!" he then changed back into his Volcano Twin's secret identity.

"W-W-Wow..." Jayna blushed.

"I'm the Volcano Twin Boy." Justin confessed.

"I guess I should've seen that coming," Jayna smirked. "I thought the boy was rather cute, even if Zan wasn't too sure."

"C-C-Cute?" Justin blushed then.

"Yeah, and Zan thought that the girl was cute and awesome, but I thought you were rather cute." Jayna then said as she came closer to the teen.

Justin blushed even more. "Oh, yeah?"

"Really," Jayna grinned. "I like guys who protect innocent people instead of themselves; those are kind of guys I like." she then put her hand on his chest.

Justin smiled sheepishly.

"You're so cute when you're nervous." Jayna playfully teased.

"Say... Uh... Do you want me to, umm...?" Justin stammered.

"Do you want to fly?" Jayna asked for him.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Justin smiled. "Come fly with me, Jayna."

"All right, let's do it." Jayna smiled back.

"Mind if I carry you?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Justin smiled as this felt like a dream come true. Jayna jumped into his open arms and they flew in the night sky together.

"This is like Justine's childhood favorite movie, Thumbelina." Justin smiled as he carried Jayna.

"Who's Thumbelina?" Jayna asked.

"She was a tiny girl who was about the size of a thumb and she wanted to be with the fairy prince named Cornelius." Justin explained.

"That sounds like a good movie to watch." Jayna smiled.

"Justine used to watch it all the time, she always loved princesses," Justin chuckled. "Like Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty, all that good stuff... She usually tries to get the Boys to watch them, but it's a little hard, especially with Brick."

"Wow, we're so high up." Jayna noticed.

"Oh, sorry, normally Drell goes to the moon." Justin chuckled nervously.

As he said that, Drell appeared to be on the moon with Hilda and was covering himself up his robe and his hair looked a little messed up, he then looked to Justin and Jayna and gave them a friendly wave.

"It's so nice to be back here," Jayna told Justin. "I missed everybody... Including a certain boy."

"He missed you too." Justin smiled.

"Your heartbeat..." Jayna put her hand on his chest again. "It's beating faster than before."

"That's because you're here..." Justin smiled shyly.

"Is everyone in your family so adorable or am I just lucky?" Jayna giggled.

"Let's just say it's a family thing." Justin replied sheepishly.

* * *

"Hey, Babe, isn't that your brother flying up there?" Jo noticed.

"Why, yes, it is." Justine nodded.

"He can fly?" Jo asked.

"Don't act surprised." Justine teased.

"He's not the only one who can fly." Jo smirked.

"I know." Justine smirked back.

Jo and Justine shared a laugh together.

"Maybe I should have a race with him," Jo then suggested. "If you wanna join me, Babe?"

"Sure!" Justine replied as she jumped into Jo's arms.

"Hold on tight then." Jo told her.

Justine giggled in response.

* * *

"I wish I was talented at something..." Cindy sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Penn asked.

"I wish I had a talent." Cindy pouted to him.

"You do have a talent." Penn told her.

"Being a tiny pain in the butt doesn't count," Cindy sulked. "Even you have talent, you juggle."

"You're a dream-bender, aren't you?" Penn reminded.

"Yeah, but that's nothing." Cindy pouted.

"Cindy, you are an amazing girl..." Penn sat down and made Cindy sit in his lap. "You are very smart for your age, heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you were accepted into Harvard by the time you hit puberty... Sure, you get hurt or humiliated or traumatized after an adventure, but you just shake it off... You are also a very good friend and deserve much better, and Cindy, you know why I hang around you all the time? 'Cuz you're a good kid, I really wish you were my real niece, because I love you like one."

Cindy looked up at him. "Wow, thank you." she then said in vast admiration.

"Hey, you think I make this stuff up?" Penn smiled as he picked her up. "You're a great girl."

Cindy then latched onto him and nuzzled against his chest. "I love you, Uncle Penn!"

"I love you too, sweetie." Penn smiled.

Everything worked out for everyone at the end, but remember, you shouldn't trust people who think they are good, because in reality they could not be.

The End


End file.
